Annabeth Chase Hogwarts Teacher?
by books4life247
Summary: Annabeth is sent on a quest to teach at Hogwarts as a favor. Chiron is friends with Dumbledore, who needs some help protecting the Chosen One. All she has to do is go to the magical school, teach a defense class, and watch out for Harry Potter. How hard could it be? Takes place in 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's p.o.v.

I looked at the wall in between Platforms 9 and 10, trying to determine where Platform 9¾ could be located. I decided to wait and see if anyone else was waiting for the Hogwarts Express. I knew better than to ask a mortal for instructions. They would look at me like I had lost my mind. I watched as a kid around the age of thirteen or fourteen lugged a trunk right up in front of the wall. I thought he was just going to set it down and wait for another train, but he kept walking. He kept on walking right through the wall!

I figured if that wasn't a sign, nothing else was going to be. I had only recently learned about the wizarding world. It came as a shock, followed by many questions. Chiron had called me to the Big House to discuss the quest I was on now. He told me how his old friend Albus Dumbledore needed some help at the moment. I was disappointed because I was going alone, without Percy, and it had only been two months since the Giant War. But Chiron said it wouldn't be a dangerous job, for now.

All I had to do was go to a magical school in England, teach a class, and watch out for a kid named Harry Potter. I knew he was a prophecy child, and to have that hanging over your head isn't easy. I could relate to about how he grew up. Though I never lived in a closet under the stairs, my small room crawling with spiders wasn't much better.

I had survived through two wars and they could use my experience to help them with their upcoming struggle. I learned about Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort, as he liked to be called. I knew Lord Hades wouldn't be happy if he knew someone cheated death. That is, if he didn't already know. I asked Chiron why he wasn't sending Nico, someone who had a lot more experience with the dead.

He replied saying, "Mr. di Angelou is busy on another quest for his father. You may always call on him for help, as he would you."

So here I was, in England, about to hopefully walk through a brick wall. I lifted my backpack, which was all I had with me because Chiron had my things sent to Hogwarts early, and walked the few steps to the wall. I told myself to keep going, and I did, right through the wall. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I now stood on a platform in front of a large red and black steam engine.

There were many parents and kids around, making the atmosphere crowded and loud. I immediately started searching the scene for any sign of danger. Finding none, I boarded the train and looked for a compartment to sit in. Finding an empty one, I slid the door open and sat next to the window with my bag on the seat right next to me. I had one arm draped over it protectively. Its contents could be dangerous to the wizards. For example, the ambrosia and nectar I kept in a canteen for emergencies could kill them from the inside out.

Not to mention Daedalus' laptop, which held so much information. Then there was my Yankees baseball hat and my dagger. I preferred to strap it to my side, but I couldn't risk something that stood out like that. To pass the time before the train left, I pulled out my new copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. I was thoroughly enjoying this novel and studying up on the place I would be living for a long while when I hear the compartment door open.

I looked up quickly and saw someone poke their head in. It was a girl about my age of sixteen. She had brown hair and seemed nice enough.

"Do you mind if we sit in here? Everywhere else doesn't have enough space for three more people." She asked.

"Of course," I replied, taking a moment to move my bag to the floor by my feet. "It's no problem."

Two boys shuffled in behind the girl, sitting down opposite of me and the girl sat next to me. One of the boys, the one with messy black hair and green eyes looked warily at me. His appearance reminded me of Percy a little, though Percy was much taller. This boy was skinny, and at the moment, looked like he was waiting for some sort of reaction.

The third and final boy was tall and lanky with red hair and freckles. He shot me a confused look. I furrowed my brow before the girl said to me, "I'm Hermione Granger."

She stuck her hand out and I tool it gladly. We shook hands as I said, "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. That over there is Ron." She pointed to the ginger haired kid. "And that, well… you know who he is."

I looked at him, trying to recognize something in his facial features, but nothing stood out.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"You don't know who he is?" the boy named Ron said.

"No." I replied. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter." He told me, with a look of disdain on his face. So this was the famous Harry Potter. He must have thought I would freak out or something. So I said, "Nice to meet you."

There was a long, awkward silence that followed my comment. Suddenly Hermione said, "Hey! Are you reading _Hogwarts, a History_?"

"Yes! I am!" I replied. "I am finding it to be an exceptional telling of the schools' history."

"I know, right?!" Hermione responded. The boys named Ron and Harry soon zoned out of our conversation. Hermione seemed like a very smart person. We got along just fine.

"Your accent is American." Hermione observed. "Where are you from?"

"Well, originally California, but I live in New York."

"Are you an exchange student? What year are you?" Hermione asked. The boys both perked up, interested.

"I'm actually not attending the school. I'm here as a favor for…Dumbledore, I think was his name. He is the headmaster, correct?"

Hermione looked confused. Harry Potter asked, "What kind of favor?"

"I can't talk about it, at least, not now." I replied smoothly.

"Oh." He said, clearly disappointed I hadn't told him. It was quiet for only a few seconds before the door to the compartment opened, revealing an oddly dressed girl with a strange sort of glasses. I recognized her immediately.

"Luna?" I asked. Luna took off the glasses and looked at me.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" She replied in a light and airy voice.

"Yes!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" I laughed.

"Wait." Ron interrupted. "You two know each other?"

"Of course! Luna is my half-sister!" I told him

"Bloody hell! Luna, you never told us you had a sister!" Ron cried.

"No one ever asked. Annabeth is my _half_ -sister, anyway."

"Well, whatever the case, we should all get our robes on. We're getting close." Hermione concluded. I glanced out the window just as Hogwarts came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts was a castle. And it was beautiful. After seeing the old Greek architecture nothing had come close to being as amazing. But this came very close. It was classically built with towers and large windows. While the others left the compartment to change I looked down at what I was wearing. It was one of my three sets of black robes. I didn't intend on wearing robes every day to teach, so I figured three would be enough. Unfortunately, they were rather uncomfortable, with very little space to move around in. At least it was lighter than battle armor.

I gathered up my backpack and placed my book inside. By this time the train was slowing down. Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned to the compartment to retrieve their belongings. Then we all made our way off of the train onto the platform. I have to say I wasn't used to traveling by train, but I wasn't complaining. Chiron said they rode brooms, which is something I would not be interested in.

I was suddenly jarred out of my thoughts when a voice hollered, "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!"

My eyes immediately focused on the owner of the voice. It belonged to a very, _very_ tall man. Straightaway I thought of Gaea's children, the Giants, which meant danger. My breath quickened and I really wanted to draw my dagger. However, I forced myself to think. No one would allow all of the students to be in danger. Besides, all of the students in older grades seemed to think the appearance of this person was normal.

The large man called out, "WHICH ONE O' YEH IS ANNABETH CHASE?"

I hesitantly approached him, saying, "I'm here."

He towed over me. His beard was scruffy and his huge clothes looked like they hadn't ever been washed.

"There yeh are! Me name's Hagrid, keeper of keys an' grounds at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore'll be wantin' ter talk ter yeh." He said. I nodded. Hagrid continued, "Jus' follow the res' ter the carriages."

Hagrid turned to yell at the first years who were clambering onto boats. I was glad I wasn't among them. After so many months on the Argo II, I wasn't rushing to get back on board a ship. I found Luna in a carriage with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and someone else I didn't know the name of. He was an awkward boy holding a very strange plant in his lap. I quickly climbed into the carriage and sat next to Luna. She told me that the boy's name was Neville.

Harry asked, "What's that? Pulling the carriages?"

I glanced to the front and noticed two large Threstrels. I had never seen one in person before. Of course I had heard of them before. They were just very uncommon in America.

"Harry…Nothing pulls the carriages. They pull themselves." Hermione claimed. There was a long silence before Luna, "You're not going mad. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

There was another silence. Luna didn't seem to reassure Harry, so I said, "I can see them as well, Harry."

"Why can't I see them then?" Ron asked. "What are they anyway?"

I paused, wondering if I was the right person to tell him, but continued anyway, "They're called Threstrals. There's a reason you can't see them, Ron. Threstrels are only seen by those who have seen someone die."

Harry looked down at his hands. I knew why. Last year he saw Cedric Diggory die. I knew what that felt like. My mind unconsciously flashed back to the second Titan war, when I watched as Luke stabbed himself to stop Kronos from taking over Manhattan. Harry looked up and our eyes met. A silent understanding was reached between us. We both knew what it was like, knowing you could have done nothing to stop it from happening.

It seemed like the rest of the ride would have been silent, except Percy chose exactly the wrong moment to Iris Message me. The mist of water appeared to the right of me. In fact, I didn't notice it at first.

"Annabeth!" Percy called. I jumped. Everyone else was gawking at the rainbow mist with an image of a teenage boy.

"Percy! Hi! Um, this really isn't a good time." I told him.

"Oh, well um, sorry." He said sheepishly. I smiled at him.

"I'll I.M. you back later tonight." I said.

"Wait, so I just wasted a drachma—"

 _"_ _Percy!"_

 _"_ _What?"_ he mimicked my voice. I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Percy." I said as I swished my hand through the mist. It disappeared. I turned to the others around me. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed very confused. Luna continued reading her strange newspaper upside down and Neville was absorbed in caring for his plant.

"What was that?" Hermione asked me.

"Um…it's called—" I started, but just then the carriage came to a halt in front of the entrance to the school. I quickly slid out of the carriage and shouldered my backpack. I had no idea what Dumbledore looked like. I would probably have to find him myself.

"Excuse me," I said to the group behind me. "But I have to go find the headmaster. I'm sure we will speak again."

With that I turned and climbed up the steps to my new home for the next few months. _"Hogwarts, here I come,"_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the entrance to the school. There were students _everywhere_. Then I saw someone standing against the wall as the students shuffled into the castle. I approached him cautiously, not expecting what I saw. What I had thought was a scarf from standing far away was actually a cat. A very ugly cat indeed.

The man holding the cat was no pretty picture, either. He had on a raggedy brown coat and pants. His unshaven face looked scratchy and he had stringy hair that probably hadn't been washed in a long, _long_ time. It went down to his shoulders. Also, the man's teeth didn't do much for him. Over all, he looked like a homeless man with a job he was not cut out for.

Nevertheless, I walked up to him and said, "My name is Annabeth Chase. A Mr. _Hagrid_ told me the headmaster wanted to see me."

The filthy man replied, "The name is Filch. Full name Argus Filch. Follow me."

Mr. Filch was rather blunt. He didn't make small talk or attempt to put me at ease with the many twists and turns through the castle corridors. But that was fine with me. He didn't seem the type of person one would have an _intelligent_ conversation with. Finally, we reached the end of a hallway where the statue of a creature that resembled a Gryphon.

"The password to the headmaster's office is highly secretive and you won't want to be dishing it out." Mr. Filch said. I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth in case I gagged. Mr. Filch smelled as disgusting as he looked. He continued to say, "Acid Pop."

I was about to ask, _"What kind of password is that?"_ when the statue moved. I inhaled sharply as the Gryphon started to turn and spiral upwards revealing a staircase up to the higher levels of the castle. I watched, amazed, as I stepped onto one of the steps and felt myself sailing upwards. When I stopped moving I climbed the remaining steps until I reached a door. I took a deep breath and readjusted the strap of my backpack on my shoulder. Then I knocked.

From inside a voice said, "Come in."

I entered the room and silently gasped at the wonder of all of the objects in the room. The architecture defining the room was prominent, with pillars placed proportionately around a raised platform that had a detailed wood desk sitting there. Behind it were many shelves of books. The rest of the walls were covered in paintings that— were _actually moving!_ I started to smile as I turned round in one spot, taking it all in. It seemed the office of an esteemed scholar. I knew I would like Dumbledore.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I whirled around to see a very old man. He was thin and tall, with long silver hair and beard. He wore long, deep purple robes and a cloak that swept the floor. His bright eyes shined behind half-moon spectacles. I immediately felt a deep respect for the man, even though I didn't know what he had ever done in his life.

"You must be the young demigod Chiron sent to help me." Dumbledore said. I nodded as he pulled out his wand. I looked at it wearily. I knew it held great power. Power, I myself would never harness because I did not have wizard blood. He raised the wand and said, _"Colloportus."_

I spun around just to see the door close and lock behind me.

"You could have asked me to do that, you know." I said while turning back around. Dumbledore smiled slowly. He walked to his immaculate desk and leaned against the front of it, folding his hands in front of him.

"Ah, yes. I could have. But I suppose I wanted to impress you, Ms. Chase." Dumbledore said. He moved around the desk, saying, "Please, sit." He motioned the one of the chairs in front of his desk. I took the chair and we both sat down.

"So," Dumbledore went on. "What god or goddess are you the daughter of?"

"Athena." I confirmed.

"Ah, how proper. Chiron sent you, a battle strategist, to assist me."

"You are a well-informed wizard." I said. "But yes, that is most likely why I was sent."

"You will be teaching classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, if it pleases you." Dumbledore informed me.

"What exactly should I be teaching them?" I asked. He paused, as if to gather the right words.

"Teach them how to compose themselves in a battle, show them how to fight physically and mentally against an enemy. But most of all, teach them strategies that will occur in a real war, as there will most definitely be one in the future." Dumbledore let that sit in the air for a few seconds.

I took a deep breath then said, "I don't say this as if it will make you feel optimistic about the future, but to reassure you. I have been through two wars myself already. I have literally fallen into the deepest depths of hell and have been through countless battles. I will do my best to teach the students here what exactly they will be dealing with, so that they can be prepared. So that they don't have to feel the initial shock of not knowing what to do when someone threatens their existence."

I paused. "I swear it upon the River Styx."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's p.o.v.

I sat down on one of the benches in the Great Hall next to Ron. Hermione sat across from both of us and waved to someone sitting farther away at the table. I leaned forward to see who it was. Seeing it was Ginny, my heart started to beat faster. She looked up and saw me. For a brief moment our eyes met. I quickly looked away, my face starting to blush. Instead I turned to look at the teacher's table, wondering who would be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. A small woman dressed from head to toe in sickening pink sat in the proper chair. I recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn't place who she was.

Beside the lady dressed in pink was an empty chair, of which no one knew who it belonged to. I asked Hermione, "Who is the extra chair for at the professor's table?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." She replied. "What I am more concerned about is why Professor Grubbly-Plank is back. Where's Hagrid?"

I shook my head that I didn't know. Ron shrugged his shoulders. The sound of all of the students quieting down brought our attention back to the front. We watched as Professor McGonagall led all of the new first years down the center of the Hall, and waited as she set up the three-legged stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. The first years looked around nervously. Ron and I shared a grin.

I nearly laughed out loud when all of the first years jumped because the hat started to sing. Everyone listened patiently to its new song. I zoned out along with Ron as the song finished and everyone was being sorted. The most I did was clap and shout when someone was sorted into our house. Finally, the sorting was done and Dumbledore rose. He droned on about the rules until he got to the teachers. Everyone listened closer.

"…This year we are happy to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank back, as he will be attending to the Care of Magical Creatures classes, until Professor Hagrid returns." Dumbledore told us. Students across the Great Hall broke into whispers. Then something caught my attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl we sat on the train with.

"Look," I said. "It's Annabeth."

Ron and Hermione starred as Annabeth calmly walked up the stairs to the professor table and sat down next to the woman in pink.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see?" Hermione exclaimed. "Annabeth must be a teacher! That's the favor she was talking about."

"A professor? But she's hardly looks older than—" Ron started to say, but Dumbledore rose his hands in the air for silence. Everyone was quiet once again.

"I would like to introduce to you to our newest edition to our faculty here at Hogwarts. Students, this is Professor Annabeth Chase who will be teaching a new course called Battle Strategy."

Annabeth stood up, nodded to the Great Hall and then nodded specifically to Dumbledore before she sat down. Dumbledore didn't give anyone a chance to whisper about Annabeth before he continued, "…We are also proud to welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…"

I suddenly remembered who she was. I said, "She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge."

"…I'm sure you will all join me in wishing her good luck." Dumbledore said. "Now—"

He was cut off with tiny _hem hem_. Professor Umbridge stood up and walked around the table towards the podium. She was interrupting Dumbledore's speech! I looked around as small, "What is she doing?'s" spread throughout the hall.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Professor Umbridge said, "And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George said sarcastically.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she nodded to Dumbledore who nodded back. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be _prohibited_."

Dumbledore cut her off before she could continue, "Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating?" Ron said. "What a load of waffle!"

"Indeed." Hermione agreed.

"So what does this mean?" I asked her.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." She replied. Just then the food appeared. Everyone filled their plates and began eating, but no one was looking forward to the first DADA class. However, there were many conversations about the new class, Battle Strategy.

"Wonder what it'll be like." Said Seamus.

"The real question is why someone as young as she is teaching." Replied Dean. "What could she possibly teach us?"

I felt the odd need to come to Annabeth's defense. When our eyes had met during the carriage ride I got the feeling she understood what I had been through and all I had seen. She had seen pain too. I knew it. So I said, "I'm sure she could teach us something."

"I'm sure." Seamus said, rolling his eyes and glaring. I was confused. What had I done to make Seamus mad at me?

After dinner I went up to the Gryffindor tower with Neville because Ron and Hermione had to attend to their prefect duties. I was contemplating why I hadn't been chosen as a prefect when all the conversations stopped.

"Dean. Seamus. Good holiday?" I asked as I passed them.

"Alright. Better than Seamus's I imagine." Dean replied, nodding to me. Seamus threw down the newspaper he was reading. He stood up, as if confronting me for something.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked in a level voice.

"Let me see, eh, because of you." He replied. "The Daily Prophet's been sayin' a lot of things about you, Harry. And about Dumbledore as well."

There was a pin drop in the room as Harry spoke, accusingly, "And your mum believes them?"

"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died."

"Well I guess you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother. It will tell you everything you need to know." I said.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Seamus snapped.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" I spat back. Ron walked into the common room. "What's going on?" he asked.

Seamus pointed at me and said, "He's mad is what's goin' on. Do you believe the rubbish he's claiming about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. I do." Ron said, stepping between Seamus and me. I was grateful. I didn't know if I would be able to handle Seamus insulting me again. I wasn't a liar. Did he think I killed Cedric myself?! All for the sake of winning the Triwizard Tournament?! Ron continued, asking the entire mass of other Gryffindors, "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?"

No one said anything. I allowed myself to follow Ron up the staircase to our dorm room. I clenched my teeth. Why did no one believe me? At least Ron and Hermione did. If I couldn't trust them I couldn't trust anyone.

Neville came up behind me and said, "If it makes you feel better Harry, my Gran' cancelled our subscription of the Prophet to support you and Dumbledore."

Before I could even turn around and thank him Neville had moved to his bed and closed the bed curtains. I had Neville on my side too. That would have to be good enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's p.o.v.

I felt all of the students stares as I ate my food. I was new to them _and_ I was younger than anyone who had ever taught at this school. I admit, I was nervous. Not to mention I was teaching at a magical school and I couldn't do magic. I had to, once again, rely on my wit to save me. As the students filed out of the Great Hall another professor approached me. She was dressed in fine emerald green robes.

"Miss Chase." She said. I nodded to her, my guard up.

"I am Professor McGonagall. It is a pleasure to meet you. Professor Dumbledore has informed me of who you are." She told me.

"I see." I said. "Well, I suppose I should go prepare for tomorrow."

McGonagall nodded with a tight smile. She fixed her eyes on someone over my shoulder, behind me. I turned to see it was Professor Umbridge, or the horror in pink as I liked to think of her. Before I could think I said, "She really needs to update her wardrobe from an oversized Barbie doll to respectable in public."

Professor McGonagall laughed and I laughed with her. It was rare I would say stuff like that. I usually kept all of my comments in my head. I felt that perhaps McGonagall and I could one day be closer. She had a trustworthy feel, sort of like how I felt about Hazel. When I first met her I knew she was someone I could trust. After we got back for the quest we were so much closer. But that might be just because we had seen each other come so close to dying. I hoped I would never have to see that look of terror in McGonagall's eyes as I did in the other members of the Seven.

I smiled at her one last time and walked out of the Great Hall. My footsteps echoed on the stone floor. I started up one of the main staircases slowly, taking in all of the moving paintings. I nearly sat down when it started to move! How come no one bothered to mention that the staircases move? I climbed the remaining steps and entered a hallway.

Somehow I managed to get completely and utterly lost. "Come on Annabeth," I muttered to myself. "You escaped the Labyrinth and Tartarus. Get it together."

I heard a noise and my eyes immediately shot to where it came from. I realized it had gotten quite dark in the hallways as the sun set and candles blew out. I slipped my dagger into my hand, taking a deep breath. I felt more confident with that blade in my hand. With my back against the wall I slid down the hallway and peeked around the corner. Nothing.

Then I heard a scream. It was a student! I took off toward the screaming at a run. I knew that whatever it could be I now had the responsibility of protecting the student body. It wasn't just me anymore. I now had to look after someone. Perhaps it would be like looking after Percy— except they probably wouldn't fall asleep in lessons as he did.

I burst into another hallway to see Hermione, wand pointed at a large hellhound. It was taller than both of us, but not as big as Mrs. O'Leary. Hermione's hands were shaking. She had obviously never seen any monster of its caliber before. It snarled at her loudly and I charged. Jumping in front of Hermione yelled at her to run. But of course, being a Gryffindor, she didn't listen to me. She thought she could help. But she didn't know how to fight this kind of monster.

The hellhound reared back on its hind legs as I slashed my dagger at him. Each place I tore at his skin the monster dust flew away, leaving it weaker with my every advance.

But then it surprised me.

In a sudden burst of energy, the hellhound melted into the shadows, traveling somewhere. We were in a bad situation because it could reappear anywhere because there were shadows everywhere. I turned around and said to Hermione, "Don't move."

"What was that thing?!" she asked.

"All will be explained later." I told her. It was very quiet.

Without warning the hellhound drifted out of the shadows once more and charged straight at Hermione. I bolted toward her in an effort to push her out of the way but a part of me knew I wouldn't get there in time. I was milliseconds away from her when the hellhound tacked Hermione. With a final flare of energy, I leapt upon the monster's back and stabbed it through its fleshy neck.

Slowly the monster dust drifted away. I knelt next to Hermione who seemed almost frozen from shock. As she got up she held her right arm close to her body. There was blood on her hands.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her.

She nodded, saying, "Yes."

"Come on, let's go to my office." I said. "Don't worry. I'll get you patched up. Then I will answer any of your questions."

Hermione nodded again and asked, "Shouldn't I visit Madam Pomfrey?"

"Who?"

"She's the nurse here at Hogwarts." She told me. "She can cure pretty much everything."

"I'm not sure she could cure a cut from a monster she hasn't heard of before."

"And you do?" she retorted.

"Hermione, no offence, but I have been dealing with these things since I was seven years old."

Hermione didn't say anything to contradict me this time. We somehow reached one of the main hallways and I remembered the way to my office. I had her sit at the desk while I lit candles all around the room. Hermione looked at me as if to say, _there's a spell for that._ There probably was. I grabbed my backpack which I had dumped on the desk and pulled out some bandages and gauze. Starting to clean the cuts, I said, "Fire away."

Hermione didn't hesitate, "What was that thing?"

"A hellhound." I revealed. "I suppose the easiest way to describe it is a demon in the form of a dog."

"I've never heard of a hellhound before." She stated.

"They are not common here."

"Then why is it here?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Because I am here."

Hermione didn't say anything. She seemed confused. She asked, "There was a moment when that _hellhound_ disappeared and then reappeared out of the darkness. How did it do that? What was it doing?"

I looked up from cleaning her cuts. "Hermione, what form of travel did it remind you of?"

She paused. "Well, at first I thought it could be apparating. But animals can't apparate."

"That is correct." I said. I had read about the wizard's magical form of teleportation. "The hellhound has the ability to _shadow travel_. I hate to tell you all this when you will be learning it in my class this year, but, I will always answer your questions as best as I can. Shadow traveling requires a lot of energy and they must rest afterwards. That is why they can only do it a few times before they have to sleep."

I finished wrapping up Hermione's arm and I half smiled at her. "Any more questions?"

"Can people shadow travel?" She asked, amazed with the new information as well as curious.

I smiled at her completely. "I have only ever met one person who could shadow travel on his own. He is a good friend of mine and is very powerful. Maybe he will join us sometime in class this year. Now. All better."

"Annabeth—I mean—Professor, thank you." She said. "For saving me."

"It's my pleasure." I told her.

"One more thing," Hermione wondered. "Why didn't you use your wand when fighting the hellhound?"

"A person is not defined by their weapon of choice." I spoke, quietly. I pulled out my dagger and showed it to her. "This was given to me when I was very young by a close friend."

I put the weapon down on the desk and ran a hand through my hair. It came away with blood. I had been cut too. As I looked at the blood on my hands I said, "Would you like me to walk you back to your dormitory?"

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask…"

"It's no problem." I claimed. Before we left I took a bite of an ambrosia square. It tasted like the popcorn my dad and I used to eat on movie night. The memories helped me heal. Hermione looked at me weird when I turned around and was no longer bleeding, but she didn't question me.

We didn't talk much on the way to the Gryffindor tower. I could practically feel Hermione contemplating everything I had told her. When we reached the Fat Lady painting I touched her shoulder and said, "Listen. You can't tell anyone about what happened tonight. Not even Ron or Harry. It will all be explained in due time."

Hermione nodded, though I had a feeling she would tell her two best friends anyway. I hoped they would be able to keep a secret. As soon as the painting/door swung closed I prayed in Greek, _"Athena help me."_

I retraced my footsteps back to my office. I went around, blowing out candles until I only had a few left then decided to IM Percy back. It was 11 o'clock here so, with the time difference, it would only be 6 in New York. I hoped I could catch him after dinner. I dug in my backpack for the contraption Leo had made for me. I had found the design on Daedalus' laptop for a device that misted water up into the air. If one had a flashlight, it was easy enough to make a rainbow. I pulled a golden drachma out of my pocket and tossed it into the mist, saying, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Percy Jackson, Manhattan."

The mist shimmered and reappeared with Percy, asleep on his mom's couch. I smiled at the sight of him: old CHB t-shirt, jeans, and the same messy black hair. I missed him already.

 _"_ _Percy…"_ I called. He sighed in his sleep. So I tried again, a little louder this time, "Percy!"

"I'm up!" He claimed, but his eyes were still shut.

"It's me, Annabeth!"

He finally opened his eyes and gave me his signature grin.

"Hi Seaweed Brain." I greeted.

"Hi Wise Girl. What's it like in Great Britain?" he asked.

"Well, believe it or not, it's colder." I replied.

"That's it? 'It's colder'."

I laughed. "The castle is amazing! The architecture is so beautiful! I wish you were here to see it with me."

"Wait." Percy said. "You get to teach and go to school _in a castle_?"

"Yes! The only bad thing about it is that the people here are very old fashioned." I stood up to show him what I was wearing. "I have to wear robes for goodness sake!"

Percy laughed until he caught sight of the rip on the right side of my robes.

"Annabeth, what happened?" he demanded, though somehow sweet about it.

"There was a hellhound." I said, sitting down on the floor once more, with my back against the wall.

"How bad was it?" He asked quietly.

"It wasn't terrible." I grimaced. "But it came after a student. Percy, when is this going to stop? I hate feeling like we're being hunted every day! Hellhounds don't usually come out of the Underworld just for fun, someone has to send them. But who?"

"I'll talk to Nico about it, that is, if I can find him."

"Have you tried Cabin 7?" I asked with a grin. Cabin 7 was Apollo. Percy smiled back at me. I went on to tell him about some of the students I had met and the other professors. Percy was a good listener and I felt better after talking to him. At the end of the message I said, "Maybe you can come and visit me in a few weeks, guest star in my class."

His green eyes brightened. "I would love that. What class are you teaching again?"

"Battle strategy." I informed.

"My battle plans aren't usually very good." He said.

"That's okay, because I wanted to teach them how to fight as well."

"I could definitely help with that." He said, winking at me. I laughed, saying, "I'm sure you could. I think it's time for me to go to bed."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight, Percy."

"Goodnight, Wise Girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's p.o.v.

I woke up early and quickly prepared for the day ahead. My robes were simple black with silvery gray lining. I put my hair up into its trademark ponytail. I was just about to leave my chambers when I saw something had been slipped under my door. It was a piece of old paper, _parchment_ , that listed my class times. I had students from 5th-7th year. Three classes couldn't be that bad, right?

I folded the parchment and placed it in one of my pockets before exiting my room and followed another faculty member to the Great Hall. It would take me a while to get used to the castle. Sitting down at my spot I realized I would need to figure out a way I could sacrifice to the gods. It didn't feel right, eating without burning some of my food. Suddenly there was a great screech overhead as owls of all sorts flew in, flying among the rafters until dropping letters or packages on the tables in front of the students. It was magical and I smiled in wonder. That is, until a box labeled "FRAGILE. DO NOT DROP." was dropped on the surface before me. I almost laughed at the irony. I looked up to see a gray owl perched on one of the rafters, looking at me. Actually, all of the owls seated up there were looking at me. I realized it was because the owl was my mother's sacred animal, therefore partial to me. I nodded my head to them and indicated that they could leave. They did.

I wondered what someone could have possible sent me, but the handwriting reminded me faintly of Leo's. I ripped open the cardboard box with my hands and stared at its contents. It was some sort of a care package from Camp. I smiled down at it. I picked up the letter and read it:

"Hello Annabeth,

We put together some things you may have forgotten at Camp. As for the contents in the jar, don't spill it unless you want to burn the place to the ground. We miss you.

-LEO, _Piper_ , **Jason** , and Percy"

I put down the note, and took out the carefully packaged jar. Once all the wrappings had been removed I saw it was Greek fire, glowing bright green. Glancing up, I saw I had attracted the attention of many of the students. I decided that I would confuse them even more by sacrificing to the gods right in front of them. I took the lid off of the jar, knowing full well that I captivated the audience who was watching me. I chose the best three strawberries from a nearby platter and dropped them into the crackling green fire.

"For Athena," I murmured, so quietly no one heard me. A soft fragrance that smelled like an ocean breeze. I capped the fire jar once more and placed it back in the box. I put the box underneath my chair and continued on, eating breakfast as if nothing had happened. I promised I would look at the remaining things my friends had sent to me later. Finishing eating I took my box and set out to find my classroom. Finally finding it, I put the box in my office upstairs. I went back down trying to come up with a short lesson on the spot.

I started by shoving all the desks up against the wall. I had an idea. My first class was 5th year. I read the names on my student list, realizing my first class contained Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The Golden Trio. I wondered how they would handle themselves in class. I noticed another name, _Draco Malfoy_ , that grabbed my attention. It wasn't a normal name.

Five minutes to class starting students started to file in. I sat on top of my desk, reading Hogwarts, A History. I looked up every so often, watching all of them talking amongst themselves. As Hermione passed she smiled at me, much to the confusion of her to best friends. I concluded she hadn't told them about our meeting last night. I glanced at the time and shut my book, getting down from the desk. The room came to silence as I stood before them all. This would definitely be interesting.

Harry's p.o.v.

We were all standing around in the classroom because all of the desks had been moved against the wall. Professor Chase put her book down and confronted all of us. Everyone went silent.

"You can put all of your things against the wall. We won't be using anything like that today." She said. Everyone shuffled to do as she said. "If you could sit in a circle that would be great."

We looked at each other, wondering where Professor Chase was going with this. We all sat down, watching her expectantly. So, she began, "My name is Annabeth Chase and I will be teaching you battle strategy, which is very important so—"

Someone rose their hand. No just anyone, it was Malfoy. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes? Mr.?" Professor Chase asked.

"Malfoy. I want to know how you are possibly qualified to teach when you are barely older than the 7th years." He said. Professor Chase gave him her full attention and answered slowly, "If you must know, _Mr. Malfoy_ , I happen to be very qualified in my subject. I have already been through two wars myself. I don't suppose you can say the same, can you?"

The entire class stared at her in shock. Two wars? Already? I immediately wanted to know more about this teacher. Professor Chase looked around the room at all of us, sighed, and said, "I had planned on teaching a short lesson today, but I can see you are all far too curious to listen. Move the desks to their positions and then I will answer whatever questions you have as best as I can."

I scrambled to my feet, eager. How could she have already been through to wars already? Why hadn't I heard about these wars? Once we were all seated Professor Chase told us to raise our hands if we had questions. Everyone had their hand up. Smirking, she said we would just go around the room.

Lavender Brown was first, asking, "How old are you?"

"17." Was the response.

"What were the two wars about?"

"Like most wars, they were both about power and total domination of the planet."

"Where are you from in America? You are from America, right?"

"Yes, I am an American. I am from San Francisco originally but I usually like in Manhattan, which is in New York."

"What school did you go to for magic?"

"There is no school of magic in America. I lived at a camp year 'round where I trained."

"What about your parents?" Someone asked. Professor Chase was silent for a while before looking up at us. There was a cold fire in her gray eyes. She answered, "At that time my parents didn't give a damn whether I lived or died. Please excuse my language."

No one said anything. We were all trying to take in what she had just said. I felt like I could relate. The Dursley's didn't care if I died, so long as I didn't hurt their Diddykins in the process.

"Next question please." Professor Chase said. She had sat down on the top of her desk once more.

"How old were you when you guys moved to New York?"

It sounded like a safe question to me. It didn't talk about her parents. However, it seemed to upset her even more. She pursed her lips but still responded, "Let's get one thing clear. My family did not come with me when I moved to New York. I ran away. To answer your question, I was 7.

"I want you to know that I will always answer your questions because I understand your curiosity. But if we could avoid the subject of my family, that would be great. Now, this class will be about taking in your situation and planning how you can use it to your advantage in a fight. Just remember, everything is a weapon. You may lose or break your wand in a battle, so you will also be taught hand to hand combat in this class. All I ask is that you keep the fighting in here and not in the halls, otherwise I could get fired. Any questions?"

"So we're not going to use magic in here?" I said.

"Well, you could, but you will also be acquiring new techniques for fighting. Believe it or not, I do not use a wand at all." She reached for her waist and pulled out a dagger with a gold hilt. "I do, however, carry this everywhere I go."

Professor Chase looked at the time on her watch. "That's all we have time for today. We'll continue on Wednesday."

We all filed out of class and everyone started discussing what had went on. How could we not? All Professor Chase had said had just spiked our curiosity even more.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's p.o.v.

It had been two weeks since I had started teaching at Hogwarts when students started to complain about the D.A.D.A. class and the professor who taught it. Professor Umbridge, the pink terror, wasn't teaching the students anything of importance. All they did was copy out of books! That's hardly what I call learning. A few weeks later Umbridge started visiting other professor's classrooms, naming herself the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. The day she sat in on my lesson is one I hoped she would never forget.

The class started like every other. I had the students warm up by planning a strategy. I would set up a large table in the middle of the room with a map of the world. I placed tiny soldier figurines in the areas troops were stationed, red being the enemy and blue the good side. In groups of three or four the students had to figure out how to win their war. Some days I put out a terrain map so they could strategize battles, using the topography to their advantage.

Anyway, the students were in the middle of this warm up when Professor Umbridge entered the room. I had to admit I didn't like her in the least. She was rude, self-serving, and didn't care about the student's well-being. Umbridge walked through the door as if she owned the place and told me directly that she would be watching our class period. Somehow I had to let her know that she wasn't in charge here; I was.

As the students wrapped up and submitted their parchment containing their plans to my desk I heard a " _hem, hem_ ". Knowing full well it came from Umbridge, I ignored it. I moved on with my lesson. Today we were going over knife throwing. I was particularly good at this. I had set up targets on the back wall of the classroom the night before. When I opened the cases of throwing knives I could see the students get excited at the idea of actually using them.

All the classes in the last week we had gone over techniques for knife throwing. So when I said, "Take two knives and line up." They all rushed over to the cases. I took a quick glance at Umbridge. She had a nasty, disapproving look on her face.

" _Hem, hem_." She said again, more forceful this time. I turned to her with the attention of the entire class and replied, "Professor, if you are not feeling well I highly suggest visiting Madam Pomfrey. She will be able to get rid of that cough quickly enough."

Umbridge spluttered at my remark and said, "There is no problem with my health Professor Chase. I was merely trying to get you attention."

"Then I must ask you to come to talk to me in my office at a later hour. If you continue to interrupt my class I shall have to ask you to leave. It distracts the students, I'm afraid." I turned away from Umbridge and was about to address the class again when she spoke.

"Listen here, girl. You should not speak to me in such a manner!" Umbridge sounded upset. I almost smirked, replying, "On the contrary, Professor, I am a teacher here at Hogwarts so I am your equal. But currently you are in _my_ classroom, and in which _I_ am in charge. Let there be no confusion about who holds the power in this situation. Now, I must ask you to leave. Come and visit me later if this matter you wanted to discuss is so important."

Umbridge said nothing before huffing in disgust and practically stomped out of the classroom. Smirking, I turned back to the students and said, "Now. Where were we?"

Luna smiled at me, knowing I was good at handling people with attitudes, "We were about to practice knife throwing, Professor."

"Alright. Everyone make three lines in front of the targets. Hold one knife in your dominant hand because that is what arm you will be throwing with." I unsheathed my dagger and took the proper stance for throwing. "Stand like me. Feet shoulders length apart, stand up straight, shoulders back. When you are ready, aim and throw your knife as hard as you can. It is okay to miss. One day you will be able to do this."

I reared my arm back and threw my dagger. It sailed through the air and landed right in the center of the interior most yellow ring. Bulls-eye. I went to go retrieve my knife. Just as I had pulled it out I heard something. Someone had thrown their knife at me. I whirled around without thinking and slashed it out of the way. The knife hit the ground and skidded to a stop. No one spoke. I reached down and picked it up, immediately noting it was made of silver. I had given the students knives made of industrial steel. Where did this come from?

I suddenly knew who it belonged to, so I called out into the silent room and said, "Thalia! You can come out now."

"Holy Hades Annabeth! How did you know?" Thalia said, appearing from a niche in the wall.

"Your knife! Standard Hunters knives. You are the only group I know who have knives made of complete silver." I replied.

"Well it helps when you're fighting Lycaon! Gods, I hated that werewolf." She retorted. The students watched our conversation with intensity.

"You are also probably the only person I could expect to throw a knife at me knowing full well I would hear it." I laughed. "Class, this is my very best friend, Thalia. And because she so graciously decided to show up, she will be assisting with class for every day following."

Thalia rolled her eyes as I walked over to her. When I was out of the range of fire I told the class to begin. Thalia looked practically the same since I last saw her, which was easy because she was immortal. She wasn't dressed in her Hunters of Artemis uniform, however she did leave her silver circlet in her hair, proclaiming herself as the lieutenant of Artemis. Thalia was dressed in her regular punk rock outfit, which reminded me of the first time I met her when I was seven. Together we helped the students with their technique. Which was a lot easier for me than it was for her. Thalia got annoyed when some students like Malfoy wouldn't listen to her.

She started out calm and relaxed, showing Malfoy how to plant his feet. "Like this." She said. He rolled his eyes at her but did as he was told. She gave an example of her throw then told him to try.

Malfoy tried alright. But he threw it just as Hermione went to retrieve hers. Both of the knives were in the air rushing to hit her in the back. I gasped as I knew I wouldn't be able to reach Hermione in time to block it. But Hermione had learned quickly. She copied the same movements I had carried out only ten minutes before grabbing her knife and knocking one of the knives out of the air. Not a second later she was tackled to the ground by Ron, who saved her from being hit by the second knife.

"Oops." Malfoy muttered.

"Oh that is it!" Thalia cried out in anger. "I've had enough of you!"

Thalia grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him over to where I was standing. "He threw those knives on purpose!" She announced.

"I know," I told her. "But you can't manhandle him on the way to the headmaster's office, so I will do it myself. Please see to it that Hermione is okay. Though I think her worst injury will be hitting the ground when Mr. Weasley saved her life."

I looked over and said person's face was glowing red whilst he and Harry were helping her up. Thalia moved to make sure she was okay when the class ended. I, on the other hand, nodded my head to the doorway where we would exit to go up to visit Dumbledore. Such actions of Malfoy's could not be tolerated.


	8. Chapter 8

I think the thing that annoyed me the most about Malfoy was that he seemed to think he could get out of any punishment. I later found out he practically could, just because of who his father was. After the meeting in Dumbledore's office his father was contacted and he didn't get any form of punishment. Later, in that afternoon when my classes had been finished, I took Thalia up there to meet Dumbledore. I could tell that she would like him, but that was probably because he was the exact opposite of her father, Zeus. I couldn't blame her.

I decided to take advantage of Thalia's presence and have her teach archery in my next day of classes. As I started to set up new targets at the back of the room I said, "Thalia, what are you doing here?"

She pursed her lips from where she was unloading all of the bows and arrows from crates. They had been sent to me from Camp Jupiter upon request. "The Hunters are in London. There has been a steady growth of the evil werewolf population along with the rise and growth of Tom Riddle."

"You know about him?" I asked.

"Yes. You know her Ladyship likes to stay on top of these things." She answered. "She sent me here just to make sure they weren't closing in around the school."

"And?" I breathed. "Are they?"

"Yes." Thalia looked up at me. "That's why I need your help to get rid of them—hold-up. Someone's listening to our conversation" She said that quieter than her normal voice.

I slipped out my dagger and stepped silently over to the door. I clutched the doorknob and suddenly yanked it open. In fell the Golden Trio as they were called. I sighed.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" I asked them.

"Well—we, um, were—" Hermione tried to explain. I got similar responses from the two boys.

I rolled my eyes and said, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Harry answered clearly. "Is Fenrir Greyback going to attack Hogwarts? I saw his wanted picture—"

"No." Thalia answered for me.

"Could we help you?" Ron asked. "You know, getting rid of them—"

"And please don't say we don't have enough experience because we have actually been involved in this sort of thing before." Harry concluded. "Right Hermione?"

Thalia interrupted, "Not with this sort! Lycaon isn't the same as your werewolves."

"Who's Lycaon?" Ron wondered. "Hermione, have you ever heard of him? We can still do something, right?"

Hermione paused before answering. "Actually Ron, I think they are correct this time. Lycaon is—"

"You told her who he is!?" Thalia exclaimed, turning to me.

"No!" Hermione and I said at the same time. I looked at her and said very slowly, "Hermione, do you know what we are?"

I had no idea someone would figure out my secret so quickly, only a few weeks into the year. But if it was anyone, I knew it would be Hermione. Said person met my eyes and nodded. Her two friends looked at her in confusion. She had not told them.

"What are they talking about 'Mione?" Harry asked. She didn't answer him and I could tell she felt bad about it.

"Hermione, you can tell them later tonight." I said.

"Annabeth," Thalia chided. "Are you sure that's a smart idea—I mean., are they trustworthy?"

"Thalia. You know who my mother is. I think I can make the right decisions—"

"Who's her mother?" Ron asked Hermione. She didn't answer him and I continued, "As for whether they are trustworthy, well, I think they are the most trustworthy in the school."

I could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione visibly brighten at my compliment. I still noticed that Harry looked a bit upset. I inquired, "Harry, has something happened?"

"Well, I got detention from Umbridge last period." He huffed. "She won't let us use magic in her class. We aren't allowed to practice. We just copy out of books."

I frowned. Thalia crossed her arms and commented, "I get the feeling that this teacher isn't very popular."

"But why did she give you detention?" I asked.

"I asked her why we weren't going to use magic and she asked me why I would need to. And then we got into this whole conversation about how Voldemort is back. Well, Umbridge says he isn't and I am lying. That made me angry so—."

"I think I understand, Harry." I interrupted. "I'm assuming this is your study hall period, which will be over in five minutes. If you want, you could help Thalia unload all of the supplies for class today."

They nodded and put down their supplies, getting to work. I sighed and went back to work, thinking about the werewolf problem. Chiron said I shouldn't be in danger. I wonder what he would think if he knew about this new problem.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's p.o.v.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about whatever's going on!" Ron complained.

"Please be quiet, Ronald." I said. "And I will tell you. I went to—"

"The library." Both Ron and Harry said for me. I rolled my eyes but continued, "And I did some research. Haven't you noticed her extensive fighting and strategy techniques? And the way she curses! She doesn't say 'bloody hell' like you do, Ron. She says things like 'holy Hades'."

"So?" Harry asked.

"Unlike you, I took Muggle Studies in 3rd year. We did a unit on muggle history, in which we learned about the Greeks." I told them as we walked to the library after class.

"The what?" Ron interrupted.

"I think I've heard of them," Harry offered. "Back when I went to muggle school."

"Well anyway," I went on. "I read about the Greek gods out of an old book and the legends say that the gods used to come down from Mount Olympus where they usually reside and have children with mortals, called _demigods_."

"But that doesn't make sense. It's just like the book said: a legend." Harry sassed. I glared at both of them.

"Don't you see? Annabeth is a demigod! And so is her friend Thalia!" I was exasperated with those two. They just couldn't connect the dots on their own! It was so tiring, doing all of the harder work on my own. Couldn't they ever go to the library and figure something out on their own?

"Do you really think that's true?" Harry asked, not convinced.

"Would I have told you, otherwise?" I sighed. I was getting annoyed. "Alright. I have homework to do."

"Don't we all?" Ron chimed in. "I've got homework in every subject except Strategy! Professor Chase is the only one who didn't lecture us on the bloody O.W.L.s!"

"Yeah." Said Harry. "Is there anything else you've forgotten to mention about Professor Chase?"

I swallowed nervously. By now we had reached the library and had found a quiet corner to study in. I still hadn't told them about the attack after the start of term feast. I knew that in the moment I told them they wouldn't trust Professor Chase and start forming all these conspiracy theories about her. Still, I had to tell them.

"Actually," I said slowly. "There's something I haven't told you. Try not to get angry at me. After the start of term feast I was taking the long way back to the common room and, well, I got attacked by a monster—"

"You what?!" They shrieked in unison.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said afterwards.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked me. "Is it still out there?"

"Hermione," Ron continued. "It's been weeks! What if its killed someone by now?!"

"Must you both be so dramatic!" I said back to them quietly. We were starting to attract unwanted attention. I whisper shouted, "I'll tell you what happened if you stop going bonkers every time I say something!"

They quieted down so I could tell them what happened. "I was walking down a darker hallway and shadows started to gather in the center of the corridor. I took out my wand, of course, and said Lumos. When the light was on I saw a massive, dog-like thing. It was growling at me for some reason and kept sniffing at the air for some reason."

I paused, wanting to take in their reactions.

"What was it?" Harry asked as Ron said, "So, how did you kill it?"

"I didn't kill it. It lunged toward me and I screamed, firing whatever spell I could think of against it, but nothing worked! All it did was absorb my spells. That's when Annabeth—I mean, Professor Chase found me and killed it with her knife. When they were fighting it disappeared into shadows and then reappeared somewhere else.

"When Professor Chase did kill it didn't fall over and die, it deteriorated into dust and blew away." I took a deep breath. "She took me up to her office and fixed up the cut on my arm, refusing to take me to Madam Pomfrey. I asked her questions and she answered all of them. It was a hellhound, apparently. I'd never heard of one of those before. It's a demon in the shape of a dog. And the disappearing and reappearing—it's called shadow traveling. Only certain creatures can do it."

I awaited their questions.

"Blimey." Ron muttered. "What was it doing here?"

"Professor Chase said it was because of her." I answered truthfully.

"And you believe her?" He questioned.

A voice from behind us said, "I should hope so. It's the truth." Luna had cut in, her voice sounding surprisingly forceful, though still maintaining her light and airy countenance. I nodded to her, agreeing, "I believe you."

Motioning to the seat beside me, I asked Luna to sit down. She did and continued to say, "I really hope all of you believe Annabeth, because she is one of the most truthful people in this world. All she says is correct. I should know, she's my—"

"Half-sister, that's right?" Harry finished for her. Luna nodded with a slight smile.

"What else do you know about her then?" Ron asked.

"It's not for me to tell you." Was the answer he received. "But I can say that Hermione is right in believing she is a demigod. Daughter of Athena, too."

"I knew it!" I said, a little louder than I meant to. Luna nodded once more and said, "So am I.", before getting up and leaving, as if she was drifting away.

"See?" I said.

"What's Athena?" wondered Ron. "

"Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." I informed him.

"If you're right, then she certainly lives up to her mother's name." Harry observed. I rolled my eyes. Harry looked at the time on a clock that was hung on a wall in the library.

"Time for supper." He said. "And then I've got to go to detention with Umbridge."

I gave him a sympathetic look. I felt bad he got detention for expressing his feelings and telling the truth. But after all that was written in the Daily Prophet over the summer, it wasn't surprising that many were doubtful of You-Know-Who's return. That and, they didn't want to believe he was back to plunge our world back into the dark ages once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's p.o.v.

I did a mental count of all that had happened this week. There was too much and I really didn't want to think about anything at the moment. I stared at my food in discontent as I listened to Ron and Hermione talk about Umbridge's class. Something Hermione said caught my attention.

"She's obviously been sent here by Fudge to spy on Dumbledore and all that happens here." Hermione confided in a soft voice. I nodded, agreeing with her. At my hearing she agreed with everything he had said.

"Another thing," Ron went on. "Where is Hagrid? It's been weeks and we've been stuck with Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"I haven't the slightest idea where he could be!" Hermione exclaimed. "It doesn't make any sense. What could he be doing?"

"I don't know." I said, finishing my meal. It didn't taste very good, at least, not as good as it normally did. "I have to get going. I need to ask Umbridge if she could move Friday's detention to another day so I don't miss Quidditch tryouts. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." They said in unison.

"He'll need it." I heard Ron mutter.

When I got to Umbridge's office door I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," was the reply I got, in Umbridge's sickly sweet voice. I opened the door and was met with the purring and meowing of at least a hundred cats. The plates hung on the pink walls each displayed a cat, making just enough noise to be annoying.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said, sitting up straight behind her desk. She motioned to a small desk near hers, "Sit."

I closed the door and did as I was told. Something didn't feel right. I told myself to calm down. She was a teacher. It wasn't as if she could hurt me, right?

"Professor," I started. "I was wondering if you could move my detention on Friday to another day…"

"Why would I do that?" she asked me.

"Well, Quidditch tryouts are that day and—"

"Then it is out of the question. I will not move your detention. You must learn what is truly important, and that is certainly not Quidditch."

I nodded and looked down. I knew that would be her response, but I still had to try, didn't I? Umbridge went on.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr. Potter." She smiled. I reached down to get my parchment and other supplies out when she interrupted my movements, saying, "No, not with your quill. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine." She handed me a quill with a grey feather. I picked it up hesitantly.

"Now. I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'." She said from behind me. I could practically see her smirking. I kept down a groan.

"How many times?" I asked carefully.

"Oh let's see." She answered in a terribly whimsical voice. "As long as it takes for the message to sink in."

"You haven't given me any ink." I told her.

"Oh you won't need any ink." She sounded smug as she turned around and picked up her tea from her desk. Sipping it, she smiled again at me, as if she knew something I didn't. I began writing and soon noticed a certain itching in my other hand. I tried to ignore it, but as I wrote more of the sentence it started to burn then seriously hurt, like something was being scratched into the back of my hand. I glanced down at it.

Faintly I could see the sentence I had just written on the paper etched into my skin as well. I watched as the new wound quickly healed over. I started the sentence again and the same feeling returned, only worse this time, reopening the cuts with new lacerations of _I must not tell lies._ I grimaced and bit my lip, trying to cry out in pain. I looked up to see Umbridge still smiling at me.

"Yes?" she asked with false concern.

I met her eyes as she awaited my answer. I replied as levelly as I could, "Nothing."

"That's right," Umbridge was quick to respond. "Because you know, deep down, you deserve to be punished, don't you Mr. Potter?"

I clenched my jaw to stop myself from doing something that could cause me to get into even more trouble.

"Go on." She whispered. I did as I was told.

Hours later Umbridge got up from her desk and approached me. Taking a closer look at my now injured had she said, "Tut, tut. It doesn't seem to have made much of an impression yet. We'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we?"

I swallowed and slowly picked up my things, then left her office. I was sweating from trying to not whimper in pain. I was exhausted as I tried to walk back to the Gryffindor tower. Somehow I forced myself up the many stairs and into the common room. The fire was almost out and no one was still awake. I remembered I still had to finish my homework so I sat down hopelessly at a table by the window and pulled out my Transfiguration school book. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up I skipped breakfast to finish my work. My hand throbbed from the night before, but I didn't want to tell anyone about it. It was my problem. Little did I know that I would continue this way for the next week until someone found out.

I was proud of myself for dealing with the pain myself. I didn't want to go to anyone about what Umbridge was doing to me because then she would know that I was totally defenseless against her. My only problem was what Ron and Hermione would do if they found out. And one day they did.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's p.o.v.

"Harry, you have to tell someone!" Hermione demanded. "It's cruel and barbaric! You have to go to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore has enough on his mind right now." I told her, looking back at my book. We were seated in front of the fireplace. I was trying (and failing) to study for the Charms section of our O.W.L.'s.

"You can't go on like this, mate." Ron said.

"I can sure as hell try." I muttered.

"And what happens when Umbridge uses this method on other students? What if she makes first years do what she has you doing?" Hermione fought back. "What then?!"

I didn't answer. Hermione slammed her book shut and huffed in anger. She got up and went upstairs, saying that she had work to do. Ron yawned.

"I'm beat." He said. "I'm so tired I could sleep for a thousand years."

"Why's that?" I asked. What could he be doing that made him so tired? I mean, he didn't have detention like me, I thought. But Ron didn't immediately answer me. I shot him a quizzical look.

"I—uh, um, no reason." Ron made an excuse.

"Sure." I said. "I don't believe you."

"Fine! I thought I'd try out for the Gryffindor Keeper now that I've got a decent broom. There. Go on. Laugh." He confessed.

"Ron! I think that's brilliant!"

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course! We'll be on the same team!" I exclaimed. This was great!

"I've been practicing so much—that's why I've been so bloody tired lately." He told me.

I nodded then suddenly yawned. I was exhausted to. My hand throbbed from the night's earlier detention session. Tomorrow was Friday, which had the Quidditch tryouts as well as my last detention with Umbridge. I admit I was relieved. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. This entire week I had been barely surviving in my work.

In detention the next day I could hardly focus. Quidditch tryouts were happening right at that moment, and if I leaned forward far enough I could see out the window and watch what was going on. At that moment I was on my thirty-seventh sentence of _I must not tell lies_ when someone knocked on the door. Umbridge looked up from her nightly tea, which contained three heaping spoonful's of sugar.

She cleared her throat and said, "Come in."

I was surprised to see Annabeth step in, shutting the door behind her. She began by saying, "Professor, I am here to discuss—" She noticed me. "Sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"It's just Mr. Potter, serving out his detention, as he rightfully should." Umbridge proclaimed, daring Professor Chase to contradict her. She rose to the occasion.

"Oh? And what method is being used?" Professor Chase inquired.

"Mr. Potter is doing some lines for me."

"Hmm." Professor Chase hummed, stepping through the pinkish office over to the small desk at which I was sitting.

" _I must not tell lies_." She recited. "And what lie has Mr. Potter told recently?"

"He is under the impression that a certain dark wizard is back once more and made his opinion known multiple times, quite forcefully, in my classroom. I am sure you agree with me, in that such a lie should not be told."

"I am sure I don't agree with you. Your personal beliefs, or in this case, wishes about Lord Voldemort's uncertain return must not affect how you teach in a classroom." Professor Chase said defiantly. It was like she had practice in being rebellious. She glanced down at the desk once more, and noticed the red welting on my left hand, opposite of my dominant right hand.

She breathed in air sharply at the sight of it. Her face hardened as she turned to face Umbridge again. Professor Chase said, acknowledging my hand, "I hope you know that this is a form of torture; and it will not go unnoticed."

Her voice was grave, threatening.

"Dear girl, I hope you are not suggesting—" Professor Umbridge started to say.

"Professor, the only thing I am alluding to is that you might just lose your job here if your medieval methods of punishment continue." Professor Chase threatened. "Now, if I may, I will be taking Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing to get his hand checked out. I assure you, if he is not okay, you will be hearing more from me."

With a dramatic turn, Professor Chase spun around to the door and motioned for me to follow. I did, of course. I glanced back to see Umbridge's face turn a rare shade of the pink she was so fond of. I couldn't help grinning about what had just gone down. I couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened.

Suddenly Professor Chase stopped and held up her hand for me to stop too. I swallowed nervously. I hadn't ever seen Professor Chase act this way before, even when her friend Thalia had played that prank on her with the knife. The look on Professor Chase's face had hardened, and she seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

"This isn't good" she muttered.

"Excuse me, Professor, but what isn't good?" I asked carefully.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't take you to the hospital wing. In fact, you won't be going there at all. I need to find Thalia, and quickly. Go to Dumbledore or McGonagall and tell them to send all of the students to their dormitories. Tell them that it is a Code 2."

I was confused by her orders, but I started to carry them out immediately. What was a Code 2? Why would we need to go to our dormitories? I ran down the hallways and staircases and was lucky enough to see McGonagall walking down the opposite side of the corridor.

"Professor!" I practically shouted. "Professor Chase sent me to tell you something."

"Well, what is it, Potter?" She asked me.

"Something about all students returning to their dormitories and a Code 2, whatever that means." I said. Her face drained of color.

"Go to your dormitory and stay there, Potter." She ordered, and walked away in a mad hurry. What was going on? Soon the staircases were flooded with everyone trying to return to their common rooms. All those off of the Quidditch pitch looked as though they had been forced to run all the way here.

I quickly found Ron and Hermione and told them all that had happened since I had last seen them. They were just as confused as I am. We were huddled up against a window overlooking the Forbidden Forest. Almost everyone in Gryffindor was crowded in the common room in case news came. That and no one wanted to go to bed yet. I couldn't blame them. It had started to rain outside, blurring my view of outside.

"It just doesn't make sense," Hermione stated.

"You said that already." Ron put in. I smiled and nodded when Hermione asked, "Did I?"

A sudden flash of light caught my eye from outside on the ground. It wasn't lightning. I asked, "What's that?"

Hermione and Ron moved to be closer to the window. Another flash of light originating from the ground occurred. Hermione answered in wonder, "It's a spell. I think it's supposed to be a protective enchantment."

"Why would Hogwarts need enchanting?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know." She replied with an obvious tone. I peered through the glass, trying to make out anything else in the dark landscape.

"Are those two people?" Ron pointed. Hermione and I stared at where he was pointing.

"Yes." I said. "But what are they doing out there?"

Suddenly even darker figures rushed out of the Forbidden Forest tree line. A flash of lightening was called down from the clouds right where the two people were standing. It didn't affect them the way it did the dark creatures. The lightning illuminated the area around the two people for just a second. We watched as they, two girls with black and blonde hair pulled out their weapons and stepped so they were back to back. They were surrounded, bracing themselves for the worst.

We watched on.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth's p.o.v.

My back was aligned exactly with Thalia's. How often had we been in this position? When I had heard the aggravated howl of Lycaon I knew there was no way I could ever defeat he and his followers all on my own. It also helped that Thalia specialized with this particular monster and hated him with a burning passion.

It was dark out. The only light came from the flickering candles inside the castle windows. It wasn't enough to see by because of the giant storm raging around us. I could see the outline of the lycanthropes, named after Lycaon himself. He was the first werewolf, cursed by Zeus to be half man- half wolf when he served meat from the body of one of his sons to the king of the gods. For once, I couldn't blame him for his reaction, but I got upset when Zeus's dramatic anger came out upon me too when Lycaon came after all the demigods. It has been suggested that Zeus needed a counselor to help him with his temper issues.

The monsters closed their circle around us and I yelled to Thalia over my shoulder, "Thalia! I only have celestial bronze. What should I do?!" It pained me to admit I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to be the smart one; the one who always had a plan, right?

Thalia slipped two short knives out of the concealed sheaths in her ripped pants. I recognized them to be made of silver. Without any other hesitation she tapped her silver bracelet twice and muttered, " _Aegis._ " Her shield sprang out and some of the werewolves scampered away at the sight of Medusa's face molded into the bronze.

"This is going to be a close combat fight!" I shouted over my shoulder again.

"I know! That's why I'm not using my bow!" She shouted back. We were both already drenched from the rain and could hardly hear each other over the rain. I heard her scream something at the sky like, "Of all days Father, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHOOSE TODAY TO MAKE IT RAIN?! OH STYX!"

A wolf sprang forward and Thalia slashed at it wildly with a long, silver knife, unlike the ones she gave me, which were shorter. It leapt back, the wound in its shoulder smoking. I looked back at the wolves in front of me. With all of the mist and fog I couldn't even estimate how many there were. Suddenly the sounds of snarling seceded as Lycaon himself stepped into our little circle.

"Hello _Thalia_. Long time no see." Lycaon grinned mercilessly. He definitely thought he was going to win.

"Not long enough." She responded. As they started to talk and threaten each other I watched the wolves surrounding us. The rain had stopped and I could finally count how many were against us. 30. Not counting Lycaon himself. I pursed my lips. There was no easy way to win this. We needed another person, but I knew Thalia would never back down if Lycaon offered a fight. I wished Percy was here.

I racked my brain for things that could injure these monsters. Silver and—and what? What was it? I remembered. Fire. We needed fire. I longed for the Greek fire sitting on my desk in my office. Lycaon started to back away from Thalia, noticing the crackle of electricity emanating from her hands.

"Thalia! We need fire!" I shouted, gripping my knives tightly.

"Got it!" She yelled to me. I felt the hairs on my harms stand on end as Thalia called down a streak of lightening from the heavens. As it touched the grass it shriveled and died, traveling so far as to knock out the front lines of the wolf ranks. The grass caught fire, catching and spreading like tongues licking at everything.

I realized my mistake. We couldn't control fire. It could hurt us as much as it hurt our enemies. Taking their own risks some of the wolves sprang forward and we started the fight. I slashed and attacked at the monsters but as many fell and died more replaced them. Their ranks had grown considerably. I was fighting all of the wolves as Thalia faced off with Lycaon. I was out of my element. Wolves launched themselves toward me at an alarming rate. A gash ran down my wrist from a scratch. It gushed blood and I couldn't do a thing about it. Every now and then I could hear Thalia grunt and screech profanities Mr. D would be proud of.

Suddenly I could hear screaming coming from the sky. It caught all of our attention as a familiar boy with black hair fell from the clouds. He shrieked things like "SCHIST!" or "HADES NO!". If I had any doubt that it wasn't my boyfriend it was put out of my mind when he screamed, DAMN YOU BLACKJACK! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! AAHHHH!"

His presence captivated everyone's attention and I had killed five of the wolves before they even reacted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blackjack sweep down and catch Percy. Percy didn't know what was going on but picked up the notion quickly when he saw we were surrounded.

With his help he and I finished off the wolves who refused to back down. The use of the fire had helped after all when some of our enemies tripped on their falling alliances and caught fire. I breathed a sigh of relief when they were all gone. I had lost a lot of blood from the gash in my arm and another in my left leg. In fact, by the time Thalia had scared Lycaon enough to make him run away into the Forbidden Forest, I could hardly stand.

My vision became blurry as I saw Thalia wipe away the golden ichor that ran through her immortal veins. I took a weak step towards Percy and stumbled. I could feel pain all over my body, reminding me of the stab would I received in the Second Titan War. My eyes started to roll back into my head and I fell forward. Percy caught me, nimbly picking me up in his arms, not caring about all the blood I was covered in.

The last thing I heard was Percy saying, "Come on, Wise Girl. Stay with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's p.o.v.

The next morning the entire school was utter chaos over the confusion of why everyone had been forced into their common rooms early last night. Only Ron, Harry, and I knew what happened, that is, we knew that some sort of attack took place last night. We were the only ones who had seen it. It was hard not to want everyone in the common room to notice what was happening. The fight seemed to be over quickly as soon as someone fell from the sky, only to be caught by a Pegasus, something I had dreamed about when I was an ignorant child. But it was real. So, so real.

When the battle was over we couldn't see anything. The storm had stopped raging. The last glimpse we saw was someone carrying Professor Chase towards the castle as Thalia followed closely behind.

Professor Chase was missing from Strategy classes that day. Numerous rumors broke out about why. Ron, Harry, and I planned to visit the hospital wing during the free period we had. Many students asked other professors why they were excused from Strategy class and got hasty, unsatisfying replies. I felt bad for the kid who made the mistake of asking Professor Umbridge what was going on.

Umbridge's face had turned an unhealthy shade of pink, making her look like some sort of exotic toad. She answered, "You don't need to know!" Then quickly changed the subject. I figured she didn't even know herself. I also told Harry to contact Sirius about all that had happened so far this year. Maybe he could shed some light on what had been going on. Harry agreed, but I wasn't sure he was even paying attention. We were in Charms class, counting down the minutes till it ended, when we overheard Draco Malfoy gossiping with his goons.

"You've noticed how Hagrid isn't back? Or how Lupin can't get a job?" he said. "It's because of a new act Umbridge is promoting at the Ministry. You know, the anti-werewolf legislation. She doesn't like half-breeds, and I can't say I blame her."

By now he had caught the attention of all those sitting around him, including us three. When Malfoy looked over his shoulder and noticed me frowning at him he jeered, "What are you looking at you filthy little mudblood?"

I glared at him just as the class ended. Ron nudged my arm with his and motioned to the door. I nodded, packed my things up, and followed them out the door. We set our course to the hospital wing. Quite honestly I didn't know what I would find there. Professor Chase told me at one point that Madam Pomfrey couldn't help her. Nonetheless, we would try there first. Entering the large wing we noticed a man sitting by a bed looking down at its inhabitant. We couldn't see his face. Thalia sat against a wall; sleeping.

Trying to be very quiet we had taken but one step through the door when the man whirled around clutching a muggle ballpoint pen in his right hand. Seeing we were not a threat he took in our appearances one by one before sitting back down. We sized him up too. He wasn't a man but a very strong teenager. He looked remarkably tired. His hair and eye color were the same as Harry's though that's where the similarities ended.

I stepped into the room and walked over to the bed he was staring intently at. It was Professor Chase. Her face looked pale and her arms had been scratched proficiently. I bit my lip.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked.

"Umm." I said. "We were just wondering if Professor Chase was okay, I mean, she was our teacher so—"

"I get it." He said. Ron and Harry came up behind me.

"It looks like she's been through hell." Ron noticed.

"This is nothing compared to hell." He replied. I exchanged glances with Ron and Harry. What could he mean by that?

"My name is Percy Jackson, by the way." He told us then put away a muggle science book that was sitting in his lap. Percy slipped out a flask from his backpack, which lay propped up against his chair. Gently, he woke Professor Chase up. She smiled when she saw his face peering down at her.

"You should drink some more." He said.

"Percy, you know I shouldn't take too much." She replied.

He looked sheepish, "I just want you to feel better."

"I know." She said. Professor Chase noticed the three of us standing awkwardly at the end of her bed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, uh—" Harry tried to make an excuse. Professor Chase smirked. She asked, "How much did you see?"

"All of it." I answered.

"Including the part when Percy screamed like a little girl falling from the sky?" Thalia said from her spot on the floor.

"I did not!" He protested.

"Did too." She countered.

Annabeth interrupted them before they could continue. "It wasn't his fault. Blackjack—"

"Thought it would be funny to drop me." Percy finished for her. "I have great timing don't I?

"We get it Fish Boy. I just wish you were as amazing as you think you are." Thalia mocked.

"Fish Boy?" Ron muttered.

Percy, hearing him, "I like water."

Annabeth laughed, though I didn't understand why. She said, "Percy, you can show them. They are some of the only students in this school who can be trusted."

Percy nodded and said proudly, "Watch this."

He reached his hand out to a basin of water across the room. The water lifted out of the container and floated through the air. He manipulated it into animals and other shapes as we stared in wonder.

"Bloody hell." Ron spluttered.

Percy was grinning as he created a combination of a horse and fish. It leapt about the room as if it was swimming before hovering over Thalia's head. She shot Percy a look that practically shouted, _"If you dare I will kill you."_

The water floated back and lowered itself back into the water.

"You guys obviously know each other." Harry noticed. They rolled their eyes with so much annoyance it was almost legendary.

"You could say that they are cousins." Annabeth offered. No one said anything for a few moments. Then Percy said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed." Professor Chase smiled. I didn't get it. What was amusing about being stabbed?

Thalia laughed. Percy frowned, "That's not funny."

"Percy, I'm oh-kay. I just lost some blood."

"A lot of blood."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy had a fierce protectiveness in his eyes. It told me that he had faced loss in his life and was willing to do anything to stop anyone from feeling what he did. It made him trustworthy, in my opinion.

The obvious couple looked at each other in the eyes. Annabeth smiled softly. This was the happiest I had ever seen her. And when she was with Percy, I couldn't blame her for being anything but happy. This was a match made by the gods. Literally.


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth's p.o.v.

"I know some of you are wondering why I was missing from classes these past few days." I began saying. My wrist was in a brace, not that it needed it, in my opinion. I had the brae so I wouldn't rip the stitches. Yeah right. "I know a certain professor of yours wouldn't like me to tell you this, but I strive to never deny anyone of answers, since they always seem to come out anyway."

I saw the 'golden trio' smirk to themselves. They already knew what I was going to say. So they thought.

"There are forces out there in different worlds of power, that are interfering with this one. I cannot ask you to understand, but imagine a war where all the good in the entire universe is faced against the entire evil. Who would win?" I asked them. I got hesitant glances in my direction in reply.

To my surprise, Neville Longbottom tentatively raised his hand. I nodded to him. He said, "Whatever side that works to unite their people and strategizes to understand their enemy will win."

I let his words hang in the air before saying, "He is absolutely correct. The night in which you were called back to your dormitories I and Thalia were dealing with the result of an alliance made between a werewolf pack and Voldemort himself. I tell you this now. He is back, and when we do face a war, we will not escape with no more than an injured arm and leg. No. People will die. Believe me, because this is the reality everyone must face. The ministry does not want to teach you to protect yourselves. They are perfectly terrified of an uprising when no one can no longer deny that Voldemort is back."

I took a deep breath. "I can teach you combat, but not magic, because I don't know how to do it myself. And for that, I apologize. But now it's time to get back to work. I'd like to introduce you to someone."

I took a few steps back and peeked into my office. "You can come out now." I said to Percy, who was sitting on the floor 'studying'. He got up quickly and followed me into the class room. I was excited to show all of them sword fighting. It helped that Percy was right behind me (literally).

"Everyone," I began. "This is Percy."

"Hi. I'm her boyfriend." Percy introduced himself. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans and a high school swim team sweatshirt on. It felt weird to be standing there in wizard's robes, but I would never admit to it.

"As of today we will be starting our sword fighting unit. We are going to show you maneuvers that we have used many times before and work very well. It's okay if you're don't get it right away or aren't very good at it at all. Not everyone can be good at every type of fighting. For instance, Percy completely sucks at archery."

Said person shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"When you practice as much as we do, you will eventually be able to do this." I unsheathed my dagger and Percy pulled out his pen. He uncapped it and I heard gasps as it transformed into Anaklusmos, or, Riptide. We took our positions then I started my attack.

We messed around for a bit before deciding to really show off with more complicated moves and styles. At one point we were sparring on top of my desk at the front of the classroom. We ended when we both had our weapons pressed against each other's necks. Turning back to the class we saw they had been flabbergasted, staring at us, gawking. I grinned and glanced at Percy. He was doing the same.

For the rest of the class period we taught simple disarming methods. Ron, Harry, and Neville were becoming very good with a sword while Hermione and Ginny were excelling with daggers like me. I was feeling very proud of them by the end of the class. Draco Malfoy, however, was doing terribly. As he exited my classroom he was scowling, well, scowling harder than usual.

I closed the door after all the students had left. The Golden Trio all departed with smiles on their faces. Turning around I saw Percy walking towards me saying, "Not bad."

"I told you I was a good teacher." I said as he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. My hands were resting on his shoulders and he smirked down at me.

"I never doubted that." Then he kissed me. It would never get old, that feeling. I knew he loved me and I loved him, and for the moment that was all that mattered. The rest of the world faded away and I closed my eyes. I was completely and incandescently happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's p.o.v.

I stared at Hermione in confusion. "What the bloody hell are you suggesting, Hermione?! I can't teach a defense class!"

"Harry! You're the only one who can provide some insight into this subject because you've had actual experience. It's like Annabeth said, we have to be prepared because a war is coming!"

"She's right, mate." Ron encouraged. I pursed my lips and looked down. How on earth did they expect me to teach? I was only a student! It was crazy! However, I found myself nodding, agreeing. Hermione looked relieved.

"But how are we actually going to do this?" I asked them. "Who in their right mind would want to be taught magic by me?"

"Us." Ron and Hermione answered at the same time. Both their faces went red. Something was going on between them. I was almost positive. Hermione recollected herself, saying, "I was thinking we could all meet somewhere in Hogsmeade, perhaps the Hog's Head, because no one ever goes there. We'll pass the word about it to all who can be trusted and—"

"That sounds fine Hermione, but I'll only teach defensive spells. That's it, alright?" I cut her off.

"Sounds about right." Ron put in. Later that night, as Ron and I were getting ready for bed, I said, "I can't believe we're actually going to do this."

"It's bloody amazing how Hermione can convince us to do pretty much everything." Ron noticed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Do you think anyone is actually going to come tomorrow?"

"I think a few might." Ron yawned. I knew I wasn't going to get any more conversation out of him. I wanted to go to sleep, but somehow I couldn't. Instead I got up and dug my Invisibility Cloak out of the bottom of my trunk. I slowly crept downstairs and saw that the common room was completely empty. The only light came from the dying embers of the fire. Pulling the cloak on, I slipped out of the Gryffindor Tower and decided to wander around until I got tired.

I saw a few ghosts slid by, but no one ever noticed me. I had somehow drifted to the other side of the castle, where lessons were usually taught. I was just thinking about turning around when I ran into something. I have to say I fell rather ungraciously with a satisfying thump when I hit the floor. I looked around and didn't see anything, but I could clearly feel something moving on the floor beside me. A groan followed and I knew someone was nearby.

Suddenly Annabeth materialized next to me. She was sitting up, looking confused, a baseball cap clutched in her right hand.

"What the—?" I accidentally said out loud.

Her gray eyes flashed to where I was, and it seemed as though she knew I was there. Reaching out, Annabeth slowly grabbed the cloak and pulled it off me. I didn't move or try to stop her.

"I should have known." She rolled her eyes. Annabeth got up and I scrambled to follow, scooping up the cloak as I did so. I tried to make an excuse, but she gave me a look that said, _'Really?'_. So I shut up.

"Did you need something Harry?" She asked me.

"I—uh. I don't think so." I so smartly replied.

"Well, you might as well come with me now. I'm on my way to meet Percy. You could tag along if you want."

"And be a third wheel?"

Annabeth smirked, "That's Thalia's job."

"Right." I nodded to her and she led me into the Battle Strategy classroom, up a staircase, and into her office. Inside was much more spacious than I had originally assumed. However, it seemed much more cramped because of all the furniture that had been crammed in. The desk was pressed up against the wall, bookshelves were overflowing with lots of novels, and a small cot was in the corner. It looked as if it had been hastily put together, but still somehow kept the air of an organized office space. Sitting on the rug in the middle of the room, facing off, were Percy and Thalia. They were engrossed in a card game which seemed to be getting more and more serious.

" _Go fish._ " Thalia said forcefully.

" _I will._ " Percy replied with just as much fervor. He pulled a card from the pile in between them. Suddenly he smiled and slapped down the rest of his cards. " _I win._ "

Thalia groaned, "Why are you so good at this game?"

"Practice." He said. All the while I was standing in the doorway, still holding my cloak. Annabeth was logging into a laptop. She glanced up and said, "You can come in, you know."

I shrugged and sat down to watch as Percy dealt cards. I thought Annabeth was going to get absorbed in her work but she apparently she had quickly finished whatever business that she needed to complete. Noticing me looking around the room she smiled, "It's not terrible for someone who has lived out of suitcase their entire life, huh?"

Percy glanced up from his game and smiled wistfully at her. She nudged his shoulder and they continued to smile. It became awkward quickly, at least for Thalia and I, so I asked, "Why is there a bed in here?"

"Well, in my first week here I forgot to ask where my bedroom would be located, so I figured, why not just stay in my office? There are certainly better places to sleep, but then again, I've had worse." She shrugged her shoulders. Percy yawned, the first sign that the card game was now over. He put down his cards and lay down, his head resting in Annabeth's lap. She ran a hand through his hair so calmly. They must have known each other a long time to be that comfortable in each other's presence. Thalia leaned up against the side of the makeshift bed. She was starting to fall asleep.

Annabeth was watching me, as if she knew I wanted to ask her something. I did indeed. "Professor? What is your opinion on teenagers teaching other teenagers how to defend themselves?"

Annabeth answered almost immediately. "I think it is vitally important. Where I'm from it's done all the time. There isn't anyone else who would want to teach that particular subject for all eternity, so teenagers who are interested and capable do teach their craft."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Annabeth replied. Thalia stifled a laugh, obviously still awake and paying attention. Annabeth ignored it and went on. "You are worried about telling me that you are about to do something drastic that will break Umbridge's stupid rules. Just understand that if you're going to start something you have to finish it, and in the end, accept the consequences for what it causes. I, of all people, know what it feels like."

"What does it feel like?" I asked.

"Well." She started then paused, as if she needed to make up her mind. "I guess I can only give an example. When Percy and I were in our first war together we were fighting back to back as monsters surrounded us. By then we both knew we loved each other, but hadn't confessed it yet.

"There came a moment when Percy's back was exposed to a knife. And I threw myself in front of it, because I knew I had started loving him and I wasn't going to stop just because an obstacle came in our way. All I'm saying is, if you're going to do something, do it with all the power you've got, which is more than you think. Do it whole heartedly."

I swallowed hard, and looked down at the cloak in my lap. I tried to imagine Annabeth doing what she had done. It wasn't hard to picture. I silently nodded then said, "I'm going to teach students to defend themselves from Lord Voldemort because the Ministry won't allow us to even learn."

"Then you can count on us to help you in any way we can." Annabeth replied. She gave me a wry smile then gave me a look that told me to go to bed. I stood up and did as I was told. She stroked Percy's hair and looked at him with content. When I glanced back, closing the door, I saw a single tear slide down her face. But Annabeth was smiling as if recalling a fond memory. Perhaps reminding herself of a time when things weren't as complicated as they were now. I left her in silence, pulling on the cloak once more and watched my body disappear.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry's p.o.v.

The next morning was a Saturday, which meant that we could walk to Hogsmeade with the rest of the older students. I was nervous, and my hands fidgeted with my wand constantly as we made our way to the small village. Upon arrival at the Hog's Head we (Hermione, Ron, and I) surveyed why the place wasn't very popular. Not many people want to stay in a dark and dingy place.

"Lovely place." Ron said sarcastically. I smirked.

Hermione replied defensively. "Thought it would be safer off the beaten track."

"I suppose you're right." I told her. "Just so long as no one minds the dirty floor and no light to see by."

Hermione frowned at me. I shrugged and Ron cracked a smile, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"So what do we do? Wait?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Yes." Hermione said, setting down her bag on the cleanest surface she could find, in which there wasn't many promising choices. I sighed, already nervous.

"Guys?" I said.

"Yeah?" Ron replied. Hermione glanced in my direction then out the smudged window. I had their attention— sort of. "Last night I couldn't sleep so I wandered the castle in my invisibility cloak—"

Hermione rolled her eyes. I continued, "And I was walking down this one corridor, no one else around, when I ran into someone."

"What?" Hermione said. "I thought you owned the only real invisibility cloak ever made?"

"I know! I thought so too. Anyway, we both fell over and it turned out to be Annabeth— I mean, Professor Chase. But she wasn't wearing a cloak. She took off her hat. Well, I saw that it was a hat when she became visible again, but you get it."

"Blimey." Ron concluded. "She seems to be showing up more and more."

"What did the hat look like, Harry?" Hermione asked. I described it, "Umm, it was blue and white."

"Is that it? Blue and white?" Hermione looked annoyed.

"It was a baseball cap and had the letters N and Y on it." I told her defensively.

"How odd." She mumbled. "Did anything else happen?"

"Eventually we came to the subject of teaching our knowledge to others. I told her what we were planning to do, and she supports us."

"That's actually not surprising. I think we can trust her and her friends." Hermione said.

"Agreed." Ron contributed. We waited in silence for the first people to arrive.

Annabeth's p.o.v.

After all I had been through I thought I deserved a break. A break from quests. A break from danger. A break from being a half-blood. I just didn't understand why Chiron would choose me to take on this problem that resided in getting an entire school ready for a war. I understood that I had experience. Two wars don't teach you nothing. But a third? Why did I have to involve myself in this one?

Truth be told: I was nervous. I didn't want to risk my life again. And maybe that was selfish of me. But didn't I have a right to be selfish? I have put up with all this crap in my life; and for what?! A chance at not dying? Part of me wished I could just turn my back on all this, or even better, tell the gods in Olympus that it's a damn shame that they don't do anything to help their children and descendants.

But I wouldn't do that. Like every other battle, I would fight for the safety of others— for the safety of _my_ family. I just didn't want anyone to die.

So that's why I sat in an old pub with a stupid name, in between the people I trusted the most (Percy and Thalia). In front of me sat a good 15 to 20 students, and before them stood Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I pursed my lips and waited for the meeting to begin. Suddenly I felt Percy's hand grab mine. He squeezed it playfully, but I knew from the look he gave me that her was worried too. None of us wanted back into the world of danger. Percy especially didn't want to be involved when his mom was back home in Manhattan, almost ready to have a baby. He would probably go back soon.

Meanwhile I would be stuck here trying to avoid war and worrying about my idiot cousin Magnus getting himself thrown out of heaven. I mean, I understood that he was dead— sort of — but he seemed to screw a whole bunch of things up in the past. It kind of reminded myself of Percy, Grover, and I on our first quest. Percy and Magnus had a lot in common. I almost shuddered at the thought of them meeting. The two of them might end up planning world domination. Of course, it could also result in a lot of blue food and some sort of epic sword battle that could kill them both, all happening somewhere like a school or something. Trust me, both of them have experience in pissing people off and blowing up stuff. It would be scary, indeed.

I shook my head, as if to clear thoughts from my mind. I focused back on what was starting. A meeting that defied the government of this world. Great. Another thing to check off my bucket list. I'm sure my father would be so proud. I almost smiled at what my stepmother would think. We still didn't get along. But that was all right with me. I sighed. Here goes nothing and everything at the same time.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's p.o.v.

"...but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V‐Voldemortʹs Death Eaters."

I listened as Hermione introduced the idea of my teaching defense. I swallowed hard, uncomfortable. The wooden chair I was sitting on was digging into my back and the stares I was receiving didn't exactly make me feel at home. I zoned out, starting to think about what would have happened to me if I hadn't been a wizard. Probably slaving after his aunt and uncle's Dinky Duddydums. I almost smiled at the thought of poor, fat Dudley on his diet.

I felt everyone staring at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes widened awkwardly. Did they ask me a question? I glanced at Hermione for some sort of clue. She just raised her eyebrows at me in yet another questioning manner.

"Uh, yeah." I blurted. "Only defensive spells."

When no one seemed to notice that I hadn't been paying attention, I breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until someone I didn't recognize spoke up. He was a Hufflepuff, I believed. One of Cedric's friends.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause You-Know-Who's back, you tosh-pop!" Ron defended.

"So he says." The guy fired back, motioning towards me.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione tried to negotiate.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?" I looked at the floor. I didn't want to talk about Cedric. Somehow I knew it would come up in the next sentence. In the back I noticed Annabeth and her two friends. She gave me a nod and a quick smile.

"Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." He finished. I looked at the people in the room. Luna looked concerned. I stood up, saying, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now."

As the small group of people deflated I turned to my two best friends and said, "Let's go. They're only here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

I didn't like how this day was going. All I wanted to do was go to the common room and sit by the fire. There was a cold draft coming from the doors and windows and I was already shivering. I moved to leave when I heard Luna speak.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" she asked me. How did she know that?

"Yes." Hermione answered for me. "I've seen it."

I shot her a look that said, _'stop'_.

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that." Dean told me, almost in awe. I didn't want it. I didn't want his amazement. It made me uncomfortable, a feeling I was unfortunately used to.

"Aa—and he killed a basilisk! With the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville proclaimed.

"It's true!" said Ginny.

"Third year he fought about a hundred dementors at once." Continued Ron. I rolled my eyes at him. Why did they all have to do this to me? I got enough attention as it was.

"And last year he really did fight of You-Know-Who, in the flesh—" Hermione went on.

"Wait." I interrupted. I sighed and continued, "Look, it all sounds great when you put it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half of the time and I nearly always had help."

Hermione rolled her eyes, saying, "He's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, I'm not!" I was finally losing it. This was it. The moment where everyone would find out that I was really a loser and didn't know what the heck I was doing. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But, out there, when you're a second away from being _murdered_ or watching a friend _die_ right before your eyes—you don't know what that's like."

Everyone was silent as they took in my words. I didn't know where they came from. I sat down.

"You're right, Harry. We don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating," Hermione took a deep breath. "Voldemort."

"He's really back." Dennis Creevey said. I gave him a small nod. My eyes started to sting with tears, thinking about Cedric and all who Voldemort had killed. I would have to fight him one day. Maybe one day soon. The room was quiet as Hermione told everyone that this "club" was to remain a secret.

People wrote their names of a sheet of parchment Hermione had brought with her. At the end of the line Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy walked up, exactly in that order. When Percy signed his name he said that the quill was really cool and he had never seen anything like it before. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

It was a done deal now. I was an unofficial teacher at Hogwarts. Yay me.

Later I wondered if I had done the right thing. Would my parents have been proud of all the things I was doing? All the rules I was going to break? I didn't know.

And that, perhaps, scared me even more than Voldemort.


	18. Chapter 18

Annabeth's p.o.v.

We were sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner, when it happened.

Last week Professor Umbridge put the Educational Degree Number Twenty-Four in place. The students almost had a riot. They weren't allowed to have clubs, teams, or any other groups containing the regular meeting of three or more students. Also, we still hadn't found a place for "Dumbledore's Army" to practice. Everyone was on edge— including me.

I was listening to the methodic rhythm of people's utensils banging against their plates when the lights grew dim. Black shadows slipped in between all the people and clouded to the center aisle of the hall. I rose to my feet. I recognized Nico's arrival through shadow travel. However, I did not expect him to crumble to the floor as soon as he took a step.

"Nico!" Percy shouted, launching himself over the table and rushing to him. I quickly followed, noticing many of the students and teachers taking out their wands and pointing. I heard the students murmured accusations of _death_ _eater_.

By now Percy, Thalia, and I had reached him. Nico was losing blood from an unknown wound in his side. We turned him on his back just as I heard a spell being cast.

"Reducto!" Umbridge yelled. I turned around just in time to see a wave of black expel from her wand with its course set towards Nico, who was now coughing up blood. Without any idea of what could happen I jumped in the way. I felt the spell hit me like a gust of wind, but I didn't feel any pain. There was nothing. I took a deep breath, shot her a glare, and returned to Nico. He stared up at the ceiling. In a tiny voice he said, "He's coming."

The students were in chaos, talking so loud I could barely hear him. Thalia got close to his face saying, "Who?!"

Nico choked out, "He's sending all of his forces around the world! Here! Camp! Everywhere!"

"Who is sending forces?" I asked urgently.

"Voldemort." He said. The blood drained from my face. Nico tried to sit up and Percy pushed him down. Nico continued to try and move, "No! I have to go save Will! I have to—"

I shushed him and stood up. Dumbledore had made his way around the table and was coming towards me.

"We need to go on lock down." I told him. "Now."

Dumbledore nodded and raised his voice over all the panicking students. "School prefects! Lead your house to the dormitories and make sure everyone is accounted for. Move and do so quickly!"

Noise erupted from the students. To be fair they did exit the room rapidly— except for four students I should have known would linger. Standing there quietly were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna. They fidgeted with their wands, unsure of what to do.

"Hermione." I summoned her. She approached me, still unsure about the nearly unconscious boy on the floor. "Do you remember what I told you about shadow traveling, all those months ago?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied.

"This is my friend Nico. He is the one I told you about. I want you and Luna to take him up to my office. And Luna? Make sure he gets some ambrosia. Top right drawer of my desk." I nodded to them and they began to help Percy lift up Nico, slinging his arms over their shoulders. Madame Pomphrey appeared at the door and assisted them. Percy came back to me, Thalia standing close by.

"I don't know if Nico is speaking true, but if he is you guys need to get back to camp." I told them. Thalia nodded and pursed her lips. Percy was more hesitant.

"I don't want to leave you here. It's not safe." He worried. I looked at my shoes. I answered him, "It's not safe anywhere anymore. Why is it that we always get tangled up in every major battle on this planet?"

Percy pulled me into a hug, "Separation has always been a problem for us, hasn't it?"

I exhaled slightly with a smile. He always knew how to make me happier in dark times. "Go protect camp. Contact Frank and Hazel in New Rome. I have a castle to protect me, okay? Just don't get dead."

Percy drew back and looked down at me. A ghost of a grin was on his face. "Does this mean I don't have to study for my midterms?"

I had the sudden urge to whack him on the arm. I playfully glared at him. "When all this is over and I come home I will help you study. But for now, just focus on staying alive."

"I love you." He said.

"And I love you." I echoed him. With one more hug and a kiss to my forehead, Thalia and Percy exited the Great Hall. They were going to get back to the ocean on Blackjack and then Poseidon would be able to help get them back to camp. I looked at Harry and Ron, who had (awkwardly) stood there listening to our conversation. I had their full attention now too.

"How do you two feel about maybe fighting monsters?"

They exchanged a glance then simultaneously nodded at me.


	19. Chapter 19

Ron p.o.v.

Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell.

That was all I could really think. Currently we were running, which is something I was used to, unfortunately. When your best friend is Harry Potter, yes, you do a lot of running. Annabeth was moving quickly. She would stop at random sets of armor in the hallways, inspect it, and then remove certain pieces from it. A breastplate here. A shield there. She also found a heavy sword that she deemed good enough to use.

We made our way back to Annabeth's classroom. She dumped the things she gathered on the floor then took the stairs to her office two at a time. Harry and I followed close behind, walking in on Luna force feeding the guy named Nico. He was sitting on a cot and seemed to be shaking his head; refusing in his slightly Italian accent. But Luna was having none of it. She shoved a canteen in his mouth and forced him to swallow a gulp of something.

Hermione was on her knees with her wand out. She was frustrated with something. For some reason, I wanted to be able to fix it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"None of my spells are working!" She complained. The gash in the kid's side was still bleeding. Nico's face was paling. Well—even more than it already was. What I wanted to know was how the kid knew that we were all in trouble. How did he know that You-Know-Who was trying to kill us right now? I mean, wouldn't You-Know-Who have to tell you himself? But then again, he looked to be pretty young. You don't really hear about teenage death eaters, do you?

"What the?" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Harry was quick to ask. She replied, "He's healing! Even though my spells didn't work."

"He's a demigod after all." Luna commented.

"Wait a minute." Hermione pointed at the flask that was still in Luna's hand. "Is that what I think it is."

"What?" Harry and I said at the same time.

"It is!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's nectar!"

Nico was becoming more aware of his surroundings. His movements once again became frantic, as if he were looking for something. Evidently he found it, and he slipped a ring on his finger. Two red flickers flashed by my eyes. It was the ring. It was in the form of a skull with two ruby looking eyes. What a creep.

"What happens if I drank it?" Hermione's voice pulled me out of my stupor as she reached for Luna's flask. Annabeth's voice burst out, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Hermione's hand froze and Luna said, "I wasn't going to let her drink it."

"What would've happened?" Harry asked. I nodded. I wanted to know.

"Well, it basically would have turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand. Not too fun, huh?" Nico groaned as he started to stand. He disregarded Hermione and her wand, brushing past her.

"That doesn't work on people like me." He said.

"How rude." Hermione muttered. Nico turned around and replied, "No. Rude is giving your son a zombie for his birthday. And believe me, I've been there."

He kept moving across the room to where Annabeth was. When I glanced back I saw her dressed in the pieces of armor that she had gathered. It was like seeing her true persona come out. To be honest it was kind of scary and intimidating. Well, more intimidating than she usually was. I listened to their quiet conversation.

"What do you mean that wands don't work on us?" she asked him.

"I mean, because we have the blood of the gods running through us, magic doesn't affect us. Does it make sense why Voldemort is trying so hard to become immortal now?" Nico told her. Annabeth nodded with a troubled look on her face.

"Do you know what kind of forces are coming?" Her hushed tone was laced with worry.

"Bad ones."

"Isn't that always the answer?" Annabeth conceded while redoing her ponytail. Hermione pulled her hair back too. We knew what we were getting into. Annabeth sighed. "Why do we always get involved in these sorts of things?"

"It isn't our fault." Nico reminded her. He seemed bitter about something. "It's our parents'. We are just pawns to them. You'd think after the second Giant War they would learn that we actually value our lives. But no! Because we're not immortal we're not important!"

"Calm down, kid!" I said. "There's no need to get angry—"

"Kid?" He asked. "I am 68 years old! I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, but your trapped in a 15-year-old body!" Annabeth reminded him with a smile. Nico rolled his eyes at her. "That is not _my_ fault!"

Annabeth laughed. "Come on, let's go."

"What's the plan?" Harry asked.

"I'm working on it!" Annabeth practically sang. We had descended into her classroom again.

"So this is where you've been the past few months, huh?" Nico inquired. " _Nice classroom_."

"What? Percy liked it!"

"Percy likes everything you do!"

"Why shouldn't he?" Annabeth defended. "I'm sure Will would have liked your classroom if you were teaching."

"But he's my boyfriend!" Nico fortified.

"Who's Will?" asked Luna.

"Boyfriend?" I asked. Annabeth looked amused. She smiled saying (as if she were gossiping to Luna), "He's a son of Apollo and I have never seen Nico so happy before. Well, except when he was ten and played with his Mythomagic—"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that—"

"Shh." She silenced him. "Mythomagic cards—"

"Aargh!" Nico groaned. The group of us had descended downstairs to the main entrance of the school. I was starting to get nervous. I knew I would be putting my own life in danger. It wasn't a new concept, but still, a scary one. You would think it would get old. But the truth is: it never does.

Annabeth had closed her eyes a few minutes ago, focusing something. She finally opened her eyes and addressed us, "Okay. Here's the plan."

We all listened attentively.

"Nico, Luna, and I will go out first and be you're cover. We can't be affected by magic, so we will be able to absorb the spells that whatever monsters are out there. Likewise, your spells, meaning Harry, Ron, and Hermione, will not work on Greek monsters. You have to use actual weapons made of celestial bronze."

She handed each of us a long knife made of a shiny metal.

"It's all I have, I'm sorry. You're going to have to make do with the training you have acquired in my class. And one more thing. Be careful! This may not be a short battle, and it certainly won't be the last."

Nico pursed his lips. "I don't think this is going to go very well. When I was on the other side—"

"The other side?" Harry asked.

"Yes. And they are _very_ powerful—"

"You've been spending time with _Voldemort_?" Harry accused.

 _"_ _It's not like I enjoy it!"_ Nico was getting angry.

I did not want to see Nico get angry.

He seemed like a dangerous bloke, but Annabeth appeared to trust him completely. Not to mention Dumbledore didn't feel threatened by his existence. I just didn't want to be on the wrong side of his power.

I was right.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione's p.o.v.

It was pitch black outside. I could hardly see a few feet in front of me and I desperately wanted to light my wand, but I held off. Annabeth didn't want to draw more attention to our location. My stomach tingled from anticipation. I didn't fancy the way the "Nico" kid had talked to me. He was rude and frankly kind of intimidating. But then again, Annabeth seemed to like him, so I would have to trust him if I wanted to stay alive. Something just didn't seem right about the way he carried himself. Like a puppy who was used to being kicked while he was down. It made me nervous.

I took another deep breath. I was between Harry and Ron, wand and knife in hand. Though I was right handed I was holding my knife in my left hand. Annabeth had been sure to teach us to fight with both hands. I was grateful, it would not have been easy to perform spells with my non-dominant hand.

Suddenly a burst of light sprang forth around us, illuminating the area around us. The courtyard was quiet and cold. I could see my breath in the frigid night. The traveling sound of death eaters traveling fell into place. It all happened so fast that soon we were surrounded by a circle of death eaters. They smiled maliciously at as. We had walked right into a trap. I calculated my surroundings. There was no way to make it back inside the confines of the safe castle. No help would be coming. We were on our own.

Then, somehow, the situation became worse.

A howl rose up into the night. Soon followed another and another. Annabeth muttered, "Werewolves."

"And wherever werewolves are Lycaon is sure to follow." Nico mumbled back.

"This sucks." Ron murmured. Nico almost smiled, "In a manner of speaking, yes, it does."

"How many are there, do you think?" Harry asked.

"A lot." Nico replied.

"Thanks for clearing that up, mate." Harry sassed back. For some reason, we all cracked a smile. The moment was quickly lost as giant beasts filled in the gaps between the death eaters in their ugly masks. From their hunching figures, you didn't even need masks. Their cloaks alone identified them. Lord Voldemort did have a flare for the dramatics.

We made a tiny circle of our own, facing outwards. My shoulders were now touching Ron's and Nico's. I shivered. This was not going to be fun. Even Luna had a grim look on her face. The wonder held in her eyes was gone now, replaced by a hard glare at the death eaters before her. How would spells affect her? I wondered. She was a demigod and a witch. If we survived this I would have to ask her.

"Mr. di Angelo." A dark, gravelly voice called out. "You have not been honest with us."

Though weary of them, Nico replied, "That was the point, I believe."

"You have angered the Dark Lord considerably. You _will_ die tonight." The dark voice said. A figure stepped out of the circle. He was a dressed like a death eater but somehow stood out. His mouth didn't move when he talked.

"Is that really the best you can do, Ceuthonymus?" Nico proceeded to frustrate the guy.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"That's Ceuthonymus, he's a daemon." Annabeth muttered, her eyes not moving from the threat around us.

"A demon?!" Harry was almost horrified. "How the bloody hell are you supposed to kill one of those?"

"It's easier than you think." Luna consoled him. "But certain _daemons_ have to be killed in different ways."

I nodded, remembering the Greek mythology book I had read last week. "What kind of daemon is it?"

"Hold on, there are different kinds of demons?" Ron asked.

"It's pronounced _daemon_ , Ronald." I corrected him.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course." I rolled my eyes. Somewhere in the background I heard Nico insulting the daemon more.

"What's the difference?" Ron inquired again.

Luna sighed and said, "Though the subject is quite interesting, I don't believe now is the time for a history lesson."

"Here's the shortened version," Annabeth cut in. "Daemons are nature spirits, this one is an evil one."

Ron turned to Harry, "I keep thinking that I've seen everything and then you learn about _evil nature spirits_. What are they supposed to do to you?"

Ceuthonymus turned on him. Nico huffed, "You should not have said that."

"Why? You were insulting him!" Ron defended himself.

"There is no possible way that he could actually kill me though!" Nico frowned.

"He's a daemon!" I got involved. "Of course he could kill you!"

Nico glared. "Not after I do this."

Nico crouched to the ground and the circle closed in around us. The grass started to split apart revealing the dirt beneath. I shrieked when a bony hand crept out. It was followed by another hand and a head. Skeletons were rising around us. I watched, horrified, at Nico. His concentration was evident in his tensed shoulders and pained face.

"You—you're a necromancer?!" I yelled over the sounds of the skeletons going to war with the werewolves. "That's illegal according to the laws of the Ministry of Magic!"

"What the Hades are you goin' on about?" Nico shouted back.

"Hades." I breathed. "You're a son of—"

"Hades, I know." Nico twisted his skull ring. The two rubies winked at me and then flashed. A second later a long black sword was in his right hand. Even though Nico looked entirely exhausted he lifted the sword higher, then rushed towards the dark cloaks.

I turned back to those in front of me. A staggering werewolf stood over me. He was unlike the werewolves I had read about before, and even more different from the werewolf Professor Lupin had turned into years before. This one towered over me. He lunged and on instinct I fired a spell at him. The spell washed over him but did nothing. This one was Greek and therefore practically immortal.

It grinned at me, knowing I was not going to be able to put up much of a fight. I analyzed my surroundings quickly. I would outwit him.

The monster lunged again and my training kicked in. I dove to the hard ground and rolled in between its legs. As I rolled to my feet shoved my knife into his popliteal (the area behind his knee). The werewolf cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain. That was going to become my game plan. Surprise attacks became the reason why the monster collapsed minutes later and faded into sand. In fact, I was covered in monster dust from the multiple stab wounds I had inflicted upon the werewolf.

I looked around. In the time I had destroyed one monster Nico, Annabeth, and Luna had abolished more than half of the group. Ron and Harry had collapsed two werewolves between the two of them. Harry and Ron laughed, clapping each other on the back. As they stepped back to take in the situation I noticed a death eater raising his wand at Harry.

"Harry watch out!" I screamed at him. In a fluid motion Harry turned around and Ron tackled him to the ground. I rose my wand as a green light expelled from the opposing wand. Our light strands connected violently. I threw the power upwards to the sky, knocking me backwards. Backwards into something. Something very solid.

An arm snaked around my body, trapping my arms against my sides. I felt the cold tip of a wand pressed against my temple. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"Hermione!" I heard someone yell. I heard a thump next to my ear, and a liquid dripped down my neck onto my shoulder. It was hot and thick, but I didn't feel any pain. The arms binding me slipped away and I peeked my eyes open. There was blood covering the top left side of my body. I shivered.

At my feet lay the dead form of a death eater. A silver knife extended from his head. He was stabbed right in between his eyes. A whimper escaped my mouth as I stumbled away from him, almost tripping over my feet. Ron and Harry tripped towards me too and I collapsed with them on the ground. The area was empty except for our little group of survivors. It was still night, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

I looked up at Annabeth who had Nico draped against her, unconscious. There was a cut on her head that had leaked now dried blood down the side of her face. Nico once again was looking paler than ever. Luna sat next to us, a blank expression covered her face. She started to cough, and couldn't stop. She put a hand to her mouth and it came back with blood. Confusion conflicted her features as Annabeth deftly dropped Nico to the ground, narrowly missing hitting his head on a large rock.

Out of nowhere Annabeth had pulled a canteen of nectar and forced Luna to drink it. She took it willingly, then her eyes drifted shut. Then it started to rain.

"Oh, sod off!" Ron yelled at the sky. It thundered and came down harder. The moon shone through a patch in the sky, creating a dim rainbow from its light. Annabeth reached down into her pocket and pulled out a gold coin, flipping it into the rain.

Instead of falling back to the ground it shimmered and disappeared. Annabeth called out, "Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound."

A moment later a large window showing a different place came into view. There were buildings with fires being put out and groups of teenagers wearing a mixture of battle armor and pajamas were running back and forth doing tasks.

"Hey!" Annabeth cried out to someone passing by. They noticed her and ran toward the glimmering window.

"Annabeth—"

"Malcolm! I need you to tell Chiron to send a healer. Do you understand? A healer—"

"I heard you the first time, sis, and one is already on the way. Chiron sent Will as soon as he heard there was trouble."

"He did?" Annabeth's voice held newfound hope.

"Yes, he'll be there on his father's chariot at dawn. And before you ask, yes, Percy and Thalia did get here and they are alright. A little worse for the wear, but perfectly healthy."

"Thank the gods. We'll talk later. I've gotta go. Tell Chiron thank you!" Annabeth called as the clouds slipped back over the moon, severing their connection. She turned to us, "Help is on the way."


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth's p.o.v.

The dawn the next morning was guided by a flaming chariot and a kid with a too bright orange t-shirt. Hagrid and I were waiting in the courtyard for him. Will Solace, in all his dramatic glory, touched down and immediately asked, "Where is he?" Will handed the reigns to Hagrid with a wary look as I led the way through the castle to the Hospital wing.

"What happened at Camp?" I asked.

"Well, thanks to the warning we got we were prepared for an attack." He paused. "I swear it was like nothing I've ever seen before. Even the Hecate kids were surprised. Afterwards they said they were using dark magic. I said that their frontal attack method was sloppy.

"There was so much fire. It was everywhere. Leo did his best, but even he couldn't hold it off. Also, the archery area was destroyed completely." He finished. I nodded, "Were there any casualties?"

"No one died, but half the camp and Chiron are in the infirmary. My siblings are in such a ruse."

"Have the gods said anything?" I wondered. Were they going to help or care at all?

"Do they ever say anything?" Will scoffed. "No. They haven't. But they're sure as hell pissed."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Zeus made it rain the entire time and Demeter threw a tantrum." Will grumbled as it thundered outside. "Oh, sod off!" he said to the window. We reached the hospital wing in record time. Will pushed through the doors and strutted in. I rolled my eyes, preparing to see a dramatic reunion.

Nico was trying (and failing) to push past Ron and Harry, who were given orders from Madame Pomphrey to make sure he didn't get out of bed. Nico managed it though and promptly tripped after he got free. Will caught him, being the devoted boyfriend he was and picked him up bridal style.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Shut up." Came the mumbled reply of Nico. Ron and Harry moved out of the way and Will tucked Nico back into his bed. Will pressed a kiss on his forehead and sat on the edge of the bed. "Were you trying to play hero again?"

Nico groaned like a dying seal. I smirked and moved to Luna's bedside. Last night she was stabbed in her lung with a poisoned dagger. The death eater who did that was now dead but my half-sister almost died. Madame Pomphrey did all she could, but there were some things that could only be solved by demigods. Will needed to extract the remaining poison before it reached other vital organs.

I looked down at her sleeping face. I knew that other people found her odd, simply because she believed in things that they couldn't see. They didn't know the terrors we demigods had to face. Luna shook in her sleep; the obvious signs of a nightmare ran across her face. I smoothed her hair down and checked the bandage on her side. With another tremor, blood started to leak through the gauze.

"Will!" I called. He came over quickly and understood immediately when I motioned to the bandages. Will pulled on some gloves and peeled away the dressings. He hissed at the sight of the wound.

"This doesn't look good." He commented. "What type of poison was it?"

"We don't know." I replied. "One of my co-workers is examining it."

"Are they aware of who we are?" Will muttered.

"Yes."

"I need to operate right now. It's unbelievable she's lasted this long already. Get those who aren't sick out of here please." Will ordered. I nodded as he pulled on a surgical mask from the bad he brought along. After years of knowing Will, I knew I should do as I was told. He certainly knew more about these sorts of things than I did.

As for my injuries; well, they were pretty minimal after a sip of nectar. This job was supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be safe. Now people I loved were in danger again.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry," I called. "Come with me please."

They followed my order. After we stepped into the hallway I continued to my office saying, "I don't suppose I need to tell you not to speak of this to anyone?"

They grinned to themselves. Ron finally said, "That's not a problem, professor."

"Good," I answered. "Especially not Umbridge. She's suspicious as it is. Just be careful around her, alright?"

"We understand, professor." Hermione answered for the trio. "I do have a question though."

"Go ahead." I prompted her to proceed.

"Do you know how long your friends will be staying with us?" She asked.

"I do not." I answered then paused. "Do they make you feel uncomfortable?"

They didn't answer me out loud but I could tell that something was wrong, so I said, "Is it the fact that Nico can raise the dead?" I raised an eyebrow. The trio shifted on their feet. That was the answer. I honestly wasn't surprised. A lot of people found Nico alarming when they discovered his qualities. That didn't stop me from warning them nonetheless.

"Though I doubt you need admonishment on this subject, I'm going to give you it anyway. Nico is one of my closest friends. And because of his different gifts he doesn't have many. That boy, is one of the bravest and strongest people I know. He didn't deserve the suffering he was put through, but he dealt with it on his own. Please respect him and his choices, because this entire time of my being here he has been protecting you; deterring the Dark Lord from attacking now. Is that understood?"

"Yes, professor." Harry finally responded. He paused a moment before asking, "On another topic, have you any idea where we can practice, you know, for—"

"I know, Harry, and I've been looking. But I can't seem to find any place that would be suitable for you to teach in without anyone finding out." I sighed. "Don't you know anyone else in this place who knows the castle better than you do?"

"The only person I can think of is Dumbledore, and he's been avoiding me lately. I don't understand it." Harry replied.

I frowned. Dumbledore must have an ulterior motive for being drawn back this year. He didn't seem like the person to pull away for no reason. I advised, "Then you'll have to think of someone else. I'm sorry I'm not much help, but under the circumstances, I think you understand. I still have to teach my classes." I muttered the next sentence as I turned away, "They just had to attack on a school night."

Harry's p.o.v.

I was walking in the hallways on my way to the dining hall for dinner when I bumped into Dobby. I knew he was here at the castle trying to convince other house elves that freedom from work is a great way to live. That's when I remembered what Annabeth had told me: ask someone who knows the castle and is trusted. Dobby had always been loyal to Dumbledore and to me, so I figured, why not?

"Dobby, do you know anywhere in the castle where you could, I dunno, hide out in that no one knows about?" I asked in an uncareful manner.

He didn't even pause before saying, "Dobby knows the perfect place, sir! Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

I certainly had never heard of that before. I replied, "Why? How could that be helpful?"

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs."

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed. "Where is it located?"

"On the seventh floor in the left-hand corridor, sir." Dobby told me. "Harry Potter is pleased by this information?"

"Oh, yes, yes Harry Potter is very much pleased." I accidentally replied in third person. "Thank you, Dobby!"

I rushed towards the stairs down to dinner. I couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione. Behind me I heard Dobby say, "You're welcome, Harry Potter."


	22. Chapter 22

Nico's p.o.v.

I frowned at the students in Annabeth's class. They were much too loud for my liking. I had a pounding headache that wouldn't go away and the last six months of my life were spent with Voldemort, who was no picnic. The guy, obsessed with immortality, was a bigger fan of death breaking laws than I was. He was unnatural.

Another thing about why I don't like children. The staring. Especially these children. The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were snobbish and nosy. They watched me as I watched them.

Now I know I am pale. I get it! I spend most of my time in the dark or underground. But they don't have to accuse me of being a vampire or a zombie under their breath for two reasons. Number one: I can hear them perfectly fine. Number two: I have met vampires and zombies. Gods I have a chauffeur who is a zombie. There is no judgement coming from me because they are perfectly good company. However, they are very ugly and I find that offending. My skin is not rotting and I don't smell like rotting flesh. That's just gross and insulting.

So, when a platinum blond haired boy called me an Inferius (close relations of zombies), I got angry and did what I normally do. I glared and stalked away. Yeah, that's right. I don't like acting like an angsty teenager, but I was explicitly warned by Annabeth not to kill anyone. And gods, they made it convincing.

I fiddled with my skull ring. I never went anywhere without it now. It was a force of habit after the Second Giant War. I was bored, waiting for Annabeth to start teaching. Will was busy too, making sure Luna didn't die or something. For some reason, I liked Luna. She was an outcast in this school, kind of reminding me of myself.

Annabeth appeared in the doorway and the class fell silent at her raise of eyebrows. She commanded attention like no other. I was sort of in awe. Then she introduced me.

"Class, this is my friend, Nico di Angelo. He will be assisting with today's lesson." She said. I nodded to them but internally groaned. What did I have to do this time? Annabeth went on, "Today we will be going over hostage situations."

Of course we are. I had been in a lot of hostage situations. The biggest and most memorable one being when I was trapped in a jar for a week, resorting to eat the pomegranate seeds from Persephone's garden. I shivered at the thought of it. That week had installed in me the fear of tight spaces. They made me uncomfortable and afraid to move.

Annabeth had handed out some sort of worksheet as a pre-quiz to test what they thought they knew. Half of them would fail it, including a Mister Draco Malfoy, who thought he was entitled to anything and everything. I did not like him. He was born to privilege, but with that great opportunity of bettering the world he instead looked down upon it with scorn and hatred.

Annabeth approached me as they worked. "Is this easier than you thought?" she asked.

"I suppose." I answered. "And I bet you want me to tell them about _my_ time in such a situation."

"I never asked you that." Annabeth sighed. "You can say what you want. All you really need to do is go over the worksheet with them. I need to catch up on grading papers, if you don't mind."

"Of course," I said. "Go right ahead."

Annabeth went upstairs to her office and shut the door.

When fifteen minutes were up I cleared my throat for their attention. It immediately worked, except for four students who refused to pay attention. I glanced down at the class seating arrangements Annabeth had made. It was Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson. I waited for about a minute for them to stop talking, my eyes never leaving them. And when their time for reform ended, I went to drastic measures. They had their chance.

I walked down the aisle to their desks and Malfoy made the mistake of meeting my eyes. The defiant look quickly died alongside their incessant noise. Then I whispered, "How do you like the idea of going to hell, Malfoy?"

"Sir?" he asked, confused. Gods, this was too easy.

No one moved or made a sound as I said clearly, "Because I can take you there personally, and I have a feeling you wouldn't like it. Would you like a demonstration of what goes on down there?"

"No." Malfoy muttered.

"Well, I'm going to give you the idea of it anyway. Watch closely, Malfoy, and don't forget what I am about to show you." I remarked. I held my right-hand level with his eyes, knowing surely that the entire class was watching my every move. A tiny black flame erupted from the center of my palm and grew. It grew as big as my hand until black sparks started crackling. Malfoy's eyes never left my hand until I snapped it shut, silencing the fire completely.

I dramatically turned and walked to the front of the classroom once more. When I faced them, they all were still in shock over my "magical" power. I decided to inform them, "For those of you who are no doubt wondering what that was, it is called Hellfire."

I recognized Hermione as she raised her hand. I nodded to her.

"Sir," she began. "Isn't it illegal to perform this sort of magic so casually in the wizarding world?"

"Perhaps." I answered. "But mine is a special exception to the rule."

Pansy Parkinson, however was having none of it though. She called out irregularly, standing up, and said, "Why do you have an exception?! You look no older than 14 years old! For Merlin's sake, check what year you were born because I am older than you!"

This was said out of exasperation on her part, which was a mistake. She annoyed me too. But instead of acting upon it as I normally would have I chose my words carefully.

"Unless, Miss Parkinson, you were born before the year 1930, I'm afraid I must claim to be the elder in the room. Sit down." I ordered. She did as I said so I continued. "I'm afraid we have gotten terribly off task. Hostage situations. That's what we needed to talk about. I have the bad fortune to be an expert in this field."

No one stopped me. I had had enough, and though I didn't like talking about this moment in my past, I needed to make a point. I wasn't a kid they could just bully relentlessly. In this classroom, I was their superior. Which was weird for a change.

"A few years ago, I was taken hostage by two giants." A few sharp intakes of breath were heard from around the room. I went on. "They placed me in a jar for a week where I had the chance to die from carbon dioxide poisoning if I hadn't done the extreme to save my body. I'm sure most of you haven't ever been in conditions that immediately threaten your life, but it happens. And most of the time, people _don't_ come to save you.

"The truth is, you can only rely on your own abilities and your closest friends. Not even your family might help you, which is why this section of your classes is vitally important." I paused, noticing the time had slipped by. "Please place your finished papers on Annabeth's—I mean, Professor Chase's desk if you are finished, and then you are free to go."

I turned around and made my way up to Annabeth's office. With one final glance I met Harry Potter's eyes. Out of all of them in the class, he was the only one who truly understood danger. Subconsciously I felt that danger lived inside him as well. Something terribly bad. And it was connected to his soul. Death would be his only escape from it.

Harry Potter had another soul inside of him. And it was fighting for dominance.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry's p.o.v.

It was our first time in the Room of Requirement, and I was actually excited about teaching. The space was perfect: a large open area with lines of bookshelves down the walls. Once we got the word out to all of the members, we gathered for the first time. I had grown in confidence lately, so I immediately addressed the most important thing about this group.

"You have all, no doubt, seen the most recent rule, sent out by Professor Umbridge." I said. "Education Degree Number 24 disbands all existing clubs, teams, societies and groups and forbids further groups, defined as 'the regular meeting of three or more students'. And that is what we're doing right now." I paused. "I know this is dangerous and maybe not worth it to some of you, so, I am giving you the opportunity to leave now, so long as you tell no one of this meeting."

No one moved. I glanced at Ron. What was I supposed to do now? He motioned to keep going. So, I did, "Are there any questions before we begin?"

Cho Chang rose her hand and I felt myself blush. She was really pretty—I need to stop thinking like that. Swallowing quickly, I nodded to her.

"Are we to have a special name for this organization?" She asked me. I shrugged uncomfortably, and Hermione stepped forward. She told them, "We hadn't really considered it, but are open to ideas."

I sighed in relief. Now Hermione could handle it. She was good at handling things. The best in the world, probably. A few names were called out, but none really stuck.

"Defense Association?" Cho asked. "We could call it the D.A. for short."

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Ginny said from where she was sitting. Nods and murmurs were heard around the room. Ron and Hermione agreed, saying the title was fitting.

"Alright." I held the attention of the room. "From now on we are Dumbledore's Army."

I sighed out of nervousness. I was going to teach now. Oh, bloody hell I didn't want to do this. What if I messed up? What if something went wrong? What if someone got hurt? Suddenly Ron nudged me with his elbow and nodded to get started. Simple orders I could follow. That's what I needed.

"We're going to start with a simple disarming charm." And so we began.

It had been a few weeks of the D.A. when Hagrid finally returned, taking on his role as the professor of Care of Magical Creatures. Ron, Hermione, and I rushed down to his cabin together after dinner. Where had he been for the past few months? Especially now that Umbridge had practically taken over the school with all of her new rules.

We knocked on the door and he answered the door, but with a raw stake draped over half of his face. New scars and scratches harassed his face and limbs. You could say he looked like hell.

"Oh Hagrid! What happened to you?!" Hermione worried. Then something clicked in her head and she guessed, "Have you been visiting the giants?!"

"M'not s'possed to talk 'bout it." Hagrid said. "But seein' as it's you three, yer gonna figure it out anyway."

Ron and I smiled then sat down to listen to what he had to say. Hagrid began, "Me an' Madame Maxine went somewhere for a favor for Dumbledore. We went ter see the giant, ter try an' recruit 'em for the Order."

"Where are they?" Ron asked. I wondered the same. I mean, you can't just have giants sitting in the middle of London, having a chat with the low lives near the West End.

"Mountains." Hagrid answered.

"So why don't muggles—?" He doubted.

"They do. Onʹy their deaths are always put down ter mountaineerinʹ accidents, arenʹ they?" was the answer we were supplied with. "Death eaters were there too, trying ter do the same thing."

"Did they do this to you?" Hermione asked, motioning to all of the scrapes and bruises that littered his body.

"Nah', that was 'em giants." Hagrid frowned. "Nasty business, it is."

We were silent for a time. The fire crackled and gave off warmth in the cool night. Winter was coming soon. I thought about all the exams that teachers were trying to stuff into the schedule before the holiday. I, personally, couldn't wait.

"Are you to begin teaching again, Hagrid?" I asked.

"This comin' week, actually." He replied. "Yeh want ter know what it's gonna be about?"

We nodded just to be polite. I don't think any of us actually wanted to see it. Hagrid led us to the back door of his hut and pushed the door open. In the little fenced in area stood a great beast. It was a Thestral, I realized. Its skeletal body turned toward me. Its face held reptilian features, and had wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's.

"Hagrid," Hermione said. "Has whatever you had gotten loose?"

Hagrid and I responded at the same time. I said, "What?" as Hagrid replied, "No, Hermione. You jus' can't see him. He's a Threstral. Very rare in most parts of the world."

"Oh." She said. "Aren't they considered dangerous by the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But they're not too unsafe. Not according ter Mr. Newt Scamander, who is a better bloke than those at the Ministry if yeh ask me."

The three of us exchanged glances behind Hagrid's back. Hermione noticed the time and said that we had to be going. Once back inside the common room she whispered to us, "I don't know if Hagrid knows this, but Thestrals are only to be handled by the upmost of professionals. If Umbridge observes his lesson, you know she wouldn't resist getting him into trouble."

Ron frowned, "That isn't going to be good."

I agreed, "That's true. And another thing, Umbridge has increased security. It's going to become harder and harder to meet with the D.A."

Hermione grimaced, "What are we to do? We can't end it! Not now! Not when learning spells and defense is so important."

"I know!" I sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe we should ask Professor Chase what to do." Ron said.

"That's a good idea." Hermione decided after a moment of consideration. "She's seemed so stressed lately though."

"I'll talk to her after class tomorrow." I said.


	24. Chapter 24

Annabeth's p.o.v.

"So what should I do?" Harry asked me. I pursed my lips, unsure of how to answer his question.

"I'm afraid there isn't much you can do at the moment, Harry." I began. "I suggest you plan one more meeting before the holiday break begins. I can see if I can distract Umbridge long enough for you all to get to the room of requirement."

"Thank you, professor!" Harry exclaimed, relieved. I smiled warily. I admit, I was tired. Exhausted, even. Will and Nico had long since left back to Camp Half-Blood and I missed my home and my family. On top of that Magnus had gone off the grid again.

But this morning was the worst. I received a message from Chiron telling me that campers were starting to go missing in the woods and Apollo had shown up in the form of a very killable demigod. It was almost too difficult to handle from an ocean away. I needed to make up my mind and figure out if it was worth staying and teaching here when my family was in danger.

"Professor?" Harry asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just stressed." I replied then tightened my ponytail. "You should get back to your common room."

Harry nodded.

"Get some sleep." I reminded him.

"You too, Annabeth. And thank you." Harry said as he left my office/bedroom. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"AAAAGGHHH!" something screeched from outside.

I jerked back up and grabbed my dagger, flinging open my office door and vaulting myself over the railing. I landed on both feet in my classroom. I was silent, letting whatever monster it was give away its position. A desk toppled over in the corner of the classroom. I made my way over there slowly, knife extended outwards slightly. When I reached the corner, I recognized what it was a second too late.

Anemoi Thuellai. A storm spirit.

It launched itself at me, a little tornado soon becoming bigger and bigger, destroying my classroom. I had fallen to the floor to avoid it the first time and now I was trying to stand back up before it tried to kill me again. This time I tried swinging my dagger and slicing it open. I got in a few cuts here and there, but for the most part I wasn't doing much good. I was weary from all of these attacks and all I wanted to do was fall over and go to sleep.

But I didn't. Soon my instincts kicked into gear and I searched my mind for the explanation of how to kill these things. A hit to the head was the answer. Great. How was I supposed to hit a tornado of darkness in the head? I scrambled to duck behind a desk as the storm spirit came towards me again.

I suddenly had an idea. When the Ventus, as the Romans call it, rounded back once more I positioned myself on my back, laying down. Just as it reached my I pushed the desk with my feet with all my might. I grunted with its weight, but it did the job. It desk crashed into the storm spirit, temporarily blinding it. I used that window of time to wedge my knife at the top of it and jerk my weapon downwards. The monster was now in two pieces, rendering it to do nothing but die.

The monster dust coated my skin and the surrounding floor before floating away and disappearing on the nonexistent wind. I glanced down at the dagger in my right hand. It had done so much harm in the past decade. What good had it truly done? What had it protected me from?

I remembered the day Luke had given me the armament. Most would say it was an ill-fitting gift. It was an opening door that led to a life I wouldn't be able escape from.

I closed my eyes and focused on an easier subject. Percy. What was he doing right now? Was he safe? Was he studying right now? He should be. Gods. I missed him. More than ever I just wanted to go home. To forget about all the problems I was being forced to face. But even more than that, I wondered if I would ever truly live a safe life. Would I ever be safe?

I leaned up against an over turned desk and surveyed the room. Holy Hades. It was absolutely demolished. How was I supposed to explain this to everyone? It's not like I could tell them that I had a tantrum, no could I? No, I think not. I sighed and decided to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he could fix it with magic or something. Somewhere in the castle a clock struck eleven o'clock.

I struggled up the stairs to Dumbledore's office after saying the password, "Lemon Drop."

The headmaster had some sort of fascination with candy passwords. I didn't mind though. At least they were easy to remember. I came upon his door and was about to knock when I heard the conversation inside. I halted my movement.

 _"_ _He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…_ " Harry's voice said. He sounded desperate. I listened closer as someone told him that it was just a dream.

" _No! It wasn't a dream… not an ordinary dream… I was there, I saw it… I did it…_ " Harry's tried to convince the other people in the room. I decided that now was probably a good time to make my presence known.

I knocked on the wooden door and two seconds later it swung open dramatically by Severus Snape. He beckoned me into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Sit down, Miss Chase." Dumbledore told me. "Harry. Start from the beginning of the dream please."

Harry's p.o.v.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and did as I was told. "I was running down a hallway and trying to open a door in the Ministry of Magic. I think it was the Department of Mysteries. But the door wouldn't open. Then suddenly there was a snake and it was attacking Ron's father. Mr. Weasley is in trouble—"

"We know, Harry, and someone has already been sent to check his house and the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore tried to reconcile me. I shivered. The sweat that had plagued my body a few minutes ago, now made me cold. Dumbledore turned to Annabeth, "Any thoughts?"

She met my eyes, "What position did you see the snake, Harry?" Annabeth asked this question slowly, as if she didn't want to frighten me.

I stuttered in reply, "I—I was—I was the snake."

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. I wasn't the strong boy they wanted me to be. In truth, I was just so, so scared of Voldemort and what he could do to everyone. And more horrifying was the fact that I felt like I was becoming him. Becoming a monster.

"What does this mean?!" I asked Annabeth in despair.

"Even from demigod standards, this doesn't look good. Our dreams often depict the truth." Annabeth said. "There is something—"

"What is happening to me?" I mumbled. "What is wrong with me?!"

"Harry, you need to calm down. If you don't then he—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Then what?!" I snapped at her. She didn't even look fazed and continued anyway, "There is something that I have been meaning to tell you. Nico noticed it when he saw you, and—"

"And that is enough, Miss Chase." Snape interrupted her. I frowned and Annabeth scowled at him. Annabeth then stood up and stalked her way over to where Snape was standing, getting closer to him than I would have ever dared. She was a good foot and a half shorter than him too, which made it all the more bizarre as she tried to reprimand him about something. They exchanged a quiet but forceful conversation that I could barely hear.

"He needs to know!" Annabeth said. "Not knowing puts him in even more danger—"

Snape cut her off, "We cannot risk it! You must—"

"I must what?" Annabeth whisper-shouted. "Believe it or not I've been in these kinds of situations before. And trust me,—"

"Enough, you two." Dumbledore cut in. "Harry, I have arranged for you, Miss Granger, and the Weasley's to travel to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. If Miss Chase is willing, she will escort you."

"I am willing." Annabeth said.

"Go pack your trunk, Harry. School is letting out a few days early, I have decided." Dumbledore ordered.

As I left the office I heard the great headmaster say, "A word, Miss Chase, if you don't mind."

The door then shut and I continued down the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry's p.o.v.

I sat in the carriage along with the rest of the Weasley siblings, Hermione, and Annabeth. I'll admit, it was a bit cramped. Well, it was definitely cramped. Every possible seat was taken. A few of us were sitting on the floor, including myself and Annabeth. We were sitting on the floor of the carriage, our backs to the sliding door. It was tight but we did it. None of us fancied seeing anyone else in the school. I said to her, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I wish I could tell you, Harry, but Dumbledore has asked me not to. And I realize now that I must accept it to be for the better future." She replied quietly. Everyone else in the carriage was talking, so it was loud and I could hardly hear her.

"But why doesn't Dumbledore want me to know?!" I wondered in frustration.

"It's not for me to say." Annabeth answered. The train was coming to a stop; our stop. The hospital was now to our right. I glanced over at Annabeth as everyone in our carriage got to their feet. There was a large bruise on the side of her face. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before.

We moved through the corridors of the train and onto the platform. Everyone was moving towards the hospital doors but Annabeth pulled me back for a second.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Harry," She replied. "I'm afraid this is goodbye. I need to get back to my camp. There have been complications and—"

"You're leaving?" I concluded.

"I—Yes. Yes, I am leaving. But I need to give you a few things, as well as some advice." She countered. I nodded and she went on, "First, here is the Camp Half-Blood contact card. Try not to lose it because I don't hand it out much. Someone rude might answer it, but be wary when you talk to him, he's a god. Just ask for me if you need something, and I will come and answer.

"If I'm not at camp, make a rainbow and toss one of these coins in." Annabeth handed me a bag of golden coins. "Then you must say these exact words: Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase. Can you remember that?"

I repeated her words, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase."

She nodded. "That's right. There is one more thing I need to tell you. For the next few years you are going to be in danger. The demigod network in America—we will do the best we can to help you, but there's trouble, Harry. The monsters are stirring once more. And I need to go and figure out _why_."

The train whistled that it was going to leave in a minute. Annabeth looked behind her.

"This is farewell, I guess." She said. "Good luck, Harry Potter."

Annabeth Chase turned away and stepped aboard the train. It whistled once more and then was gone.

 _The End._


End file.
